Eternal
by devonshire64
Summary: During a hunt Sam and Dean learn just how high a price some people are willing to pay for immortality.
1. Chapter 1

_the best laid plans. :/ i wasnt going to post this till i finished 'what becomes of us', but it is stealing away all my creativity. and personally, i couldnt wait to post, this story is my personal fav. _

_this follows the events of 'Somethig Lost' and features my character Kerri. you dont have to read that to understand this, since i alway recap :) but that story was alot of fun if you are interested. i hope you all enjoy this story as much as i do, and let me know what you think of the first chapter. _

D: as always, this is just for fun.

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 1

Dean pulled back the spoon, sending another M&M flying at his brother's head, the younger man not even flinching as he continued to scour the Internet. Dean twisted his face as he stared at his brother's mop of hair, already reloading. He was slightly irritated that Sam had been able to ignore him for so long, especially since he had grown bored with his own antics some time ago.

They had been going on like that for the last hour, Dean's already short attention span pushed to the limits by the overly uneventful town they were currently calling home. He had been calling him names, making rude comments, and now shooting candy at him, but nothing seemed to faze his younger sibling. Sam was still buried in his research, leaving Dean with nothing to do but climb the walls.

They had been finished with their last hunt for three days, and, to the elder Winchester, that was three days too many to still be stuck in that little podunk of a town. But Sam had wanted to rest while they looked for a new job, even though Dean didn't really share in his little brother's logic. It had been a simple poltergeist, no big deal, hell, they hadn't even managed to break a sweat. Well, that may not be true, but as long as there wasn't massive blood loss involved Dean didn't really see the need to rest. But Sam had been insistent, and something in his eyes made Dean give in. And he had spent the last three days regretting it.

He flicked another candy at Sam, his little brother still managing to ignore him, which was only succeeding in making Dean edgier. He didn't do waiting well, just like he didn't do sitting still well and keeping quiet well. They were just three things that were not in the Dean Winchester book of rules. He knew it was juvenile but he really didn't care. He battled demons and werewolves, so screw it if he chose to spend his free time acting like a petulant ten year old. He deserved it.

Giving up on his M&M slingshot, Dean started drumming on the table, humming along to whatever song was currently running through his head. His eyes took on a mischievous glint when he saw his brother shift a bit in the booth and, even though his eyes never left the computer, Dean could tell that he was reaching his limits. And so he hummed louder and louder as the minutes ticked by, his drumming growing along with the sound, all while Sam sat, huffing and stewing across from him. And Dean was loving every minute of it.

"Would you stop." Sam spat, finally looking up from the laptop.

Dean just raised his eyebrows and continued on, humming and drumming. He couldn't suppress his smile when his little brother gave him the patented Sammy scowl and went back to his work, thinking that he had the willpower to outlast his big brother. Two minutes later, Sam eyed him again.

"What are you, ten?"

At that, Dean broke into song. By this point more than a few of the diner's patrons had turned their attention towards to two warring brothers, Sam offering them each a sheepish smile before turning back to his brother. He really didn't understand the lengths to which the older man would go to drive him mad. He had wanted to rest, so what, not every rest period was the result of a life threatening injury.

Truth be told, he was a little surprised that Dean had agreed to it in the first place, but then there was something in his eyes that made him question the usually closed off older man's actions. At first he thought that maybe he was just tired, but Dean had been tired before and that didn't even slow him down. No this was something different, something he didn't think even Dean understood. And it was the same thing that was running through his overloaded mind.

Wyoming. This was the first time they had been back in Wyoming since their ill-fated run in with the ghost of a ticked off mother. A ghost that had almost succeeded in killing them. But that wasn't what was weighing both hunters down. That hunt had been nearly four months ago and, after driving past Meeteetse, they hadn't said word one about what they had left behind.

It was almost like she was lost to the past once more, cloaked by the dust flying up from the lonesome road on which they traveled. It wasn't fair to any of them, but it was the way things had to be. Their lives were always so dangerous, so unpredictable, and the idea of getting close to someone, anyone, was hard on both of them. How could you care for someone when everyone in your life, everyone you have ever loved, has passed on?

"You're no fun." Dean frowned, falling back into his seat.

For a moment Sam was lost for words. He had done it, he had outlasted his brother. It's the kind of thing a person should win a prize for, the kind of thing he should be knighted for. He had managed to outlast his brother in a contest to see who could be most annoying. It was like the world had turned on its axis.

"What?" Dean asked, eyeing his little brother suspiciously. He seemed a little too happy about something and it made him feel like he was under a magnifying glass. He squirmed a little in his seat, but that only seemed to make Sam stare more. "Stop staring at me."

But Sam just smiled, and continued to stare at his now reddening big brother. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Just take a picture, dude, it'll last longer."

But Sam just stared, his brown eyes unblinking.

"Knock it off."

But still he smiled and stared.

"If you don't quit looking at me like your next meal I'm gonna punch you, I swear."

But Sam didn't let the threat phase him one bit. After all, when was he gonna get another chance to do this. He instantly rethought his plan, however, when Dean proceeded to climb over the table, his eyes murderous.

"All right, all right." Sam put up his hands in defense. "Calm down."

"You calm down when your freaky little brother's staring at you."

"Not much fun, is it?"

"I don't stare at you."

"No, but you annoy me in ever other possible way."

"At least I don't stare. Dude you looked like Hannibal Lecter."

"I did not."

"I thought I was lunch."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch... Don't you start that staring crap up again... Stop!"

"Hello, Clarice."

"Dude, knock it off. People are looking at us."

"Nice try, people were looking at us when you were singing, too."

"Whatever. Can was just blow this town already?"

"Yeah, that's actually what I was looking into before you started serenading me."

"And?"

"And. Hot springs, Montana."

"Sounds nice."

Sam gave his brother a look before continuing. "Well, apparently, over the last ten years fourteen girls have gone missing."

"That sucks but, so?"

"Well, all the girls were in their twenties."

"Ok?"

"And, none of their bodies were ever found."

"That would be the definition of missing."

"Well, here's where it gets interesting."

"I hope so."

"The bodies of fourteen old women have been found. None matching missing persons reports."

"Sam, that could just be a coincidence."

"Come on, dude."

"All right. What's the timeline?"

"Uh, well you see, that's the thing. There isn't one. Sometimes three women going missing in a year, sometimes none, and the old women have been found anywhere from a few months to two years after the girls had gone missing."

"Anything in common?"

"Well, whatever it is only has one girl at a time. It just, keeps some longer."

"Ok, that's disturbing."

"Tell me about it."

"When did the last body turn up?"

"Uh, about two months ago. No one has gone missing since."

"And the cops got nothing?"

"No, they have a suspect actually."

"Come again?"

"Yeah, well, he's a person of interest really. Apparently all the girls were last seen in the company of millionaire William Bramhurst."

"Sounds snooty."

"He's a world renowned art collector. Supposedly, he's got stuff from all over the world, old stuff, too."

"So, we got young girls going missing, old broads turning up dead, and a creepy millionaire that likes art. You do know that sounds just like a Pink Panther movie."

"Dean, I really think this is our kind of gig."

"And how do you expect us to get in there? I mean, if it's a cursed object or something I'm guessing it would be in his house. And we can't just walk right in."

"Actually, I think we can."

"What, how?"

"Well, apparently he gives tours of his collection, very upscale 'you gotta know people' kind of thing. Invitation only."

"And you think we'll be invited?"

"Not Sam and Dean Winchester, but Sam and Dean Conners might."

"Oh come on, Dude. If that didn't work for your girl Sarah it's not gonna work for the rich and famous."

"It's worth a try. Or, you know, we could just hang out here."

Dean took one long look around the diner before sighing. "How far to Hot Springs?"

66666666666666

"You know." Sam began, his eyes on the map, though he could almost feel his brother's scowl. They had been quiet since they started their trip, both brothers mulling over the information they had. But it wasn't the hunt that was weighing them down and Sam knew that he had to do something or explode. "This road takes up right by Valley."

He sounded almost like a hopeful child, his eyes rising to watch his brother, to try and gage Dean's reaction. But all the younger man got from him as a clenched jaw and dark eyes. Sam turned back to the window while his brother remained quiet, his mind on overdrive. He couldn't understand why Dean was being so stubborn, why he was making this so much harder than it had to be. But then, Dean had always tried to push people away for one reason or another, Sam had just hoped that Kerri wouldn't be one of them.

"It wouldn't really be out of the way."

Still nothing.

"We could rest there, you know."

"Enough, Sam."

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you want to go?"

"Because we're on our way to a hunt, we don't have time to chit chat."

"Dude, why are you cutting her out of our lives. I mean, didn't dad do enough of that?"

"Shut it, Sam."

"Come on, Dean."

"Look, when this is done take a bus back to see her if you really want to."

"She's our friend."

"Funny, since last time you didn't really seem to remember her."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Just drop it."

"No. You said we'd go back."

"Yeah well, can't really tell someone to their face that you'll never see them again."

"Dean."

"She's safer without us around, Sam."

"You know that's a load of crap. Dean, her family was killed by _the_ Demon when we weren't around."

"Whatever."

"I'm not gonna let this go, so you might as well talk to me."

"What's the point? We'll see her again, laugh about old times, share great memories, and then what? We drive away again? Die somewhere? I'm not gonna drag someone else into this life. Not with this Demon crap going on now."

"She's already a part of this."

"No, Sam, she's not. Yeah she knows about it, yeah she helps, but that's different. She's not a hunter, and she's already lost to this."

"You mean she's already lost her family."

"It's just. I don't want her to have to lose more."

"You don't want her to have to lose us."

"I'm not stupid, Sammy. I know something's gonna get me someday, why make her go through that again."

Sam didn't know what to say, his mind suddenly in free fall. Everything made perfect sense now. The years he spent away from her, the years they had forgotten her, and now the distance Dean was trying to place between them and Valley. It was all for Kerri, all to keep her from having to watch someone else die. It was noble, it was heroic, but it wasn't helping the matter at all. Sam knew how much she cared for them both, knew that she regarded them as family. And hell, they basically were.

They had grown up together, survived evil together, rebounded from tragedy together. But that was the thing, even with their twelve year absence there was always that connection, always that possibility that they might come back, might meet again. But Dean was right, the life of a hunter was a life in question, a life lived balancing a very thin line, and he knew that his big brother was doing what he thought was right, doing what he had to to protect her. But Sam knew, deep down, that there was no way to do that, because, no matter what, Kerri would still miss them. Even if she hadn't seen them in fifty years.


	2. Chapter 2

_ok, so the document manager isnt working right and i had to post this with notepad, so i hope the format is ok. again, i would like to thank everyone for the great reviews, and i hope you enjoy this next chapter. as always, let me know. :)_

D: just for fun.

**ETERNAL **

**Chapter 2**

Valley was four hours in the boys' rearview mirror. Sam continued to lean against the window, eyes closed as his forehead rested on the cool glass, neither he nor his having spoken since they passed the small town. It was like a million other turnoff on a million other roads, and Sam was getting tired of it. All his life things had been left in the dust, dreams abandoned on the side of the road. And now Kerri had become something else lost in their tumultuous pasts.

He understood his brother's logic, understood his desire to spare their friend from having to bury someone else she cared about. He understood everything his brother had said, but he didn't agree with it. He knew that it wouldn't matter, knew that there was no sparing her the pain of living, the pain that comes with caring, but he didn't know how to make his stubborn brother see that. And so, instead he stared out the window, letting his mind drift over the fields and mountains as they passed.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly as they made their way into Hot Springs. It was a lot nicer than many of the towns they had recently been in and he absently though about how much a motel in that city would cost. His mind wasn't really with him though, wasn't there taking in the tourist town that he found himself entering. No, his mind was four hours behind him, four hours back in Valley.

Everything in him told him that he should have stopped, should have gone to see her. He had missed her, there was no denying it, and the first few years after they had initially left had been hard. But, over time, he learned to deal with it the same way he dealt with everything else in his life. He pushed her away, out of sight and out of mind and he knew that if he wanted to get over it, then that was the way it would have to be. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, to anyone, but he didn't see any other way for their lives to be.

"I think we should try and find a motel in the next town over. This seems a bit out of our range." Dean glanced at Sam as he spoke, his little brother having been quietly staring out the window for the past few hours. He had kind of wished that Sam's selective amnesia had returned after they left, but instead his memories seemed stronger than ever.

Sam had been close to Kerri when they were little, and he knew that the younger man wanted that part of his life back. But it wasn't only that, and Dean knew it. His little brother was tired of the road, tired of the hunt, and Valley was a little piece of the normal he so desperatly craved, hell, it was where that idea of normal had come from in the first place.

And it was just another reason why Dean knew they couldn't go back. He told himself that it wouldn't be safe to be stationary for that long, but deep down the elder Winchester knew the truth. He was afraid that being at Kerri's house, being normal, would fuel his little brother's desire for an apple-pie life once more, the same life that had made Sam turn his back on him all those years ago.

"Sam?"

"Sounds good." Sam mumbled into the window. Dean just rolled his eyes and continued down the road, stopping thirty minutes later at a truck-stop motel.

66666666666666666666

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Bramhurst is a very busy man." The overly snobbish butler sneered as he tried to slam the door in the Winchester brothers' faces, Dean's booted foot preventing the action. They had been arguing with the man for the better part of the last hour, but he just seemed to get more and more arrogant as the conversation continued. And Dean was definitely not helping the matter.

"I don't really care." Dean ground out, his eyes murderous. He was really getting tired of this guy's condescending remarks. Whatever else the enraged older Winchester was about to say was cut short, however, when Sam sent a well placed jab into his ribs.

"Sir, please." Sam began, turning on the charm the way only he could. "We've heard so much about Mr. Bramhurst's collection. Are you sure there's no way we could see it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, maybe not today, but another..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"As I said before, Mr. Bramhurst is a very busy man and he does not have time to deal with children."

"Now listen here buddy." Dean began, pushing past his brother, a grin growing on his face when the butler backed up in fear. Dean really did enjoy the times he got to intimidate people, especially the people who deserved it. And in his mind, this guy deserved it, big time.

"Mr. Chetling?" A strong voice drown out whatever else Dean was going to say as a tall, handsome man appeared in the doorway.

He was everything Dean thought a millionaire would be like. Late forties, sleek, dark, slightly graying hair, and a powerful stance, all topped off by a warm, yet somehow disconnected personality. Yes, he was one of the high rollers all right, and Dean had an instant dislike for him. He couldn't really explain it, but something about the guy just made his skin crawl, even though the man had done nothing to him, yet. Maybe it was the fact that he was the last person seen with fourteen missing girls, or maybe it was the fact that the elder Winchester really hated his snobby butler, whichever it was, he really didn't care. This guy was bad news, and that was all Dean needed to know.

"May I ask what all the commotion is?" He spoke with a soft British accent, his voice trained and proper.

"These boys were just leaving."

"Really, they've been here for nearly an hour."

"I'm sorry sir, I was just about to call security."

"Mr. Bramhurst?" Sam asked, his school boy face and puppy dog eyes trained on the millionaire.

'Wow,' Dean thought. 'Sam really wants to get in there.'

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Sam Conners, my brother and I are art dealers with Conners limited." Sam smiled, extending his hand, but the man before him didn't even make a move towards it. "Uh. It's just, we've heard so much about your collection and we were out this way on a trip and well, we were wondering if we may see it."

"I'm sorry, but my house is not open to the general public. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an event to plan."

"Is the event open to the public by any chance?" Sam asked again, looking like a child asking for an extra cookie.

"Young man." Mr. Bramhurst began, looking both angry and irritated. "I cater to a very exclusive, very sophisticated clientele. First of all, the event which I am planning is reserved exclusively for married couples, I have recently acquired several artifacts of the same nature that I would like to showcase. Call me old fashioned but I delight in keeping my parties in theme with the antiquities I am showing. Second, I do not now, nor will I have the time for small town art dealers, my collection is world-renowned for both the number of pieces I possess as well as their social and artistic graces. Only serious artists are allowed to view it."

"But--."

"Let it go, Sam." Dean sighed, turning to his little brother as he spoke. "We should just go. It's a shame, though." He continued, now looking up at the snobbish man before him. "My sister-in-law would have loved this stuff."

Sam's eyes widened in both horror and confusion as his mischievous brother turned back to him, leading him down the front stairs by the elbow. He was about to ask him what the hell was going on when Mr. Bramhurst's voice rang out.

"Sam, is it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Your wife, she's an artist?"

"Oh yeah." Sam began, scowling slightly when Dean pushed him back towards the front door. "Yeah, but she's really self-conscious, doesn't display her stuff. I keep telling her that she should."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, she travels all over whenever she can, she prefers private collectors, thinks they have better stuff. You know, her first love is antiquities and she always complains that the museums show reproductions. She was really looking forward to seeing your collection."

The middle-aged man stared at the brothers for a few more minutes, his eyes boring into them, almost looking through them. Sam was just about to turn and leave when he spoke again.

"You seem awfully young."

"Aw." Dean began, his face breaking out in a saccharin smile. "They were love birds at first sight. Newlyweds. A lot of people back home like that about them, you know, cute young couple running the gallery."

Sam stared at his brother, his shut-the-hell-up look plainly visible. Dean was digging his grave deeper and deeper.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, Mr. Conners." Mr. Bramhurst began, studying Dean for a moment before turning to Sam. "Please, I would be honored to have you and your wife attend the event. It is in three days time, I hope that is enough notice." He smiled, handing Sam an overly ornate envelope.

"Oh yeah, that's great, thank you. She'll really appreciate it."

"I would hope so. And, just to make myself completely clear, the invitation is only for Mr. and Mrs. Conners."

"Completely clear." Dean forced a smile before turning back towards the car.

"Then Sam, I will see you Saturday. And I look forward to meeting your wife."

Sam smiled before turning back to follow his brother, muttering only when he knew he was out of earshot. "Yeah, me too."

66666666666666666

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sam shouted, slamming the car door closed. He had been bottling it up ever since Dean opened his big mouth outside Mr. Bramhurst's front door.

"What?"

"What? What! Dean, I'm not married!"

"Dude, I know that."

"Then why the hell did you tell him I was?"

"Hey, we wanted to get in there, he's having a party for married couples."

"And?"

"And, he didn't like me. Besides, you know about all that pansy artsy crap."

"Yeah, but Dean, I don't have a wife. And no offense, but I don't think Dean in drag can pull it off."

"Well thank god for that. Besides, I know an artist."

"You're gonna pimp me out to a crazy woman, aren't you."

"Chill, dude, it won't be bad."

"Dean, it's a high class party." Sam waved the open invitation in his brother's face as they spend down the road, hoping that something, anything would bring the older man back to his senses. Because, in all honesty, where was he gonna find a woman that could pull off not only a fake marriage and a hunt, but come across as a fairly talented and sophisticated artist.

"So what! I'm sure you'll charm them all with your dewy eyes."

"And what are you gonna be doing?"

"I'll find some way to sneak in."

"Then why can't we both just sneak in?"

"Because, genius, then we'll have no distraction. I mean, we gotta fool the other guests, keep from being caught, and find the cursed object or whatever it is in that giant as ass house full of crap."

"What if it's not him?"

"I don't know, we get a change of pace for a few days."

"You're nuts."

"It's been said."

"Dude, I have to find a wife in three days! And plan a hunt, and research."

"Relax, Samantha, I got it covered."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. So then, what's your great plan?"

"Well first, we pack up, your honey-bear isn't close." Dean smirked, turning up the music as Sam scowled out the dirty window. He really didn't want to play house with a possible killer.

666666666666666666

A little over four hours later Sam nearly choked to death on an M&M when he finally realized where they were going. He coughed as Dean hit him on the back, trying to catch his breath so he could yell at his hypocritical big brother.

"Chew before you swallow."

"Bite me."

"Last time I save your life."

"You're a freaking jerk."

"What the hell was that for? I let you eat my M&Ms, I take my eyes of the road and risk my car so I can save your choking ass."

"Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't be choking if you weren't such a lying bastard."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought you didn't want to see her, didn't want to get her involved in our lives, wanted to keep her safe."

"Dude, stow it."

"No, Dean, you're gonna trick her into going on a hunt, where girls in their twenties go missing."

"I'm not gonna trick her."

"Do you think she'd say no?"

"Maybe. She can make up her own mind."

"So what was all that crap yesterday then?"

"What crap?"

"That you didn't want her to have to watch us die. That we were never gonna see her again. That you told me to take the bus there."

"Well, that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I said you were married to her."

"Yeah, another thing. Why did you just assume that me and Kerri would play the happy married couple?"

"No reason."

"Dean."

"What, you two do the whole public thing better than I do."

"What public thing?"

"You know, mingling, and looking like you belong there. Dude, honestly, do you think I could pull that off?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to tell the truth. In reality, he didn't think that his brother would be able to pull off the role of socialite, but then, Dean had amazed him before and he was sure that his brother would amaze him again in the future. He just didn't know where the older man came from. Sometimes he was a belching womanizer, and other times he was wise and worldly, and Sam just didn't know what to expect anymore.

"Thought so."

"Dean, you said so yourself, she's not a hunter."

"Yeah, but she's not an amateur either, she'll be fine. She's tougher than she looks."

"What makes you think we can pull it off?"

"Well, you must have some kind of high and mighty social skills to charm the pants off those stiffs at Stanford. And Kerri really is an artist."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she makes stained glass windows. She draws, too. Pencil or charcoal sketches or something like that. Did you forget that, too?"

"No, I guess I just didn't know she was all that good at it. I didn't really pay attention."

"She's good at it. That's how she keeps the house. Sells the windows."

"I thought she made the money off of the ammo."

"Nah, she doesn't charge hunters."

"Really?"

"Never has, her dad didn't either."

"How do you know all this?"

"Dude, we were at her house for like three weeks, I talked to her. You know, open your mouth and flap your gums. Words come out."

"Shut up." Sam crossed his arms, sinking as far down into the worn seat as his tall frame would allow.

Part of him was happy to be going back to Valley, to be seeing Kerri again, but another part of him was both angry and afraid. Angry that Dean was being such an ass, and afraid that Kerri was exactly what the thing they were hunting would be looking for. He had no doubt that she could take care of herself, he just didn't want to have to put her in that position again. After all, the last time they saw her, they all almost burned to death in an abandoned mine, and he really didn't want every one of their visits to involve hunting.

The honest truth was, that he had always remembered her, always had that idea of normal at the back of his mind, that idea of a home and family. And he had never known where it had come from until Dean directed him back to Valley, Wyoming four months ago. Even though every memory he had of her had been suppressed, nearly erased, there was still a shred of her laced through his mind, a small piece of the childhood he had left behind. He sighed before staring out the window once more. He had already lost so much to the hunt, and he didn't want to lose more.

"Dean."

"Aw man, what!"

"It's just, before you said that we'd never see her again, and now you're volunteering her for a hunt. What's up?"

"Nothing's up. She's the best person around for the job."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Sure." Sam mumbled, his brother locked up tighter than a safe. The younger man knew there was more to it, knew that his brother had other reasons for suddenly wanting to involve Kerri, and he couldn't help but smile a bit when the truth finally came to him.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Bull, why are you smiling?"

"You were just begging for a work related reason to go back there."

"No I wasn't."

"Oh no? And the fact that you kept telling me that I should check out a library during the poltergeist hunt had nothing to do with her?"

"No, we needed to do research."

"I had all the research done."

"Well, you're the geek-boy, where else would you hang out?"

"Whatever man. You know, not everything has to revolve around hunting."

"You know, nothing says you can't show up to that party with a black eye. Tell people you fell on your paintbrush."

"I'm just saying, you can still visit people without a hunting related reason."

"I'm just saying, paintbrushes are dangerous."

Sam just nodded his head and smiled as the impala turned off the highway on its way to Valley.


	3. Chapter 3

_wow, i've been busy. sorry about the wait, i promise it wont be that long again. once again, thank you all for the great reviews and i hope you all enjoy this new chapter. _

D: as always, this is just for fun.

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 3

Dean couldn't help but tense as the impala rounded the corner of the dusty road, the large house looming up before him. Ever since he had decided to open his mouth he had been trying to convince himself that this was going to be a good idea. But Sam's words kept echoing through his mind, kept playing over and over again in his already jumbled head.

_'You were just begging for a work related reason to go back there.'_

Even though Dean had spent the rest of the drive telling himself that Sam was wrong, telling himself that he had thought up the entire plan because it was actually good, deep down he knew that his brother spoke the truth. He wanted to go back, hell, he never wanted to leave in the first place. But their lives required travel, required sacrifice. It was part of being a hunter, part of who he was, and he knew that nothing would be able to change that.

It wasn't that he didn't want normal, didn't want to stop moving. It was just that he didn't think he could. He had been hunting for so long, a nomad since the age of four, and he didn't know how to live any other kind of life. Yes, he had spent months at a time at Kerri's house, but that still wasn't home, no matter how much he tried to make it so. No, home was Lawrence, home was his mother, and it was something that no one, not even Kerri could give back to him.

But that didn't change the fact that, whenever he was away, he missed her. She was the only person in all his life that really understood who he was, the only person he could be himself around. He didn't have to be her protector, didn't have to be her soldier, all he had to be was her friend. And that was what made visiting her so refreshing. She never expected anything, and, even though he still protected her with the same ferocity that he protected his brother, there was still something calming about seeing her.

But, ever since learning of Tom and Evelyn's deaths, ever since learning the truth about the Demon, all that seemed to change. She was in danger, and lord only knew what would happen to her if their enemies ever learned just how close to them she was. She was now clearly in the line of fire; the same place Caleb had been, the same place Pastor Jim had been. And that was something Dean wasn't about to overlook.

But still, despite everything, despite all his very logical reasons, he had still opened his mouth, still volunteered her for a hunt, still returned to her. And he only hoped that it wouldn't be a mistake. She was something good in his life, and he wasn't sure that he would be able to handle losing her.

They came to a stop at the end of the long driveway, the old house before them quiet, the only sign of life being Kerri's black firebird, parked in the far shed. Dean's gaze lingered on the old car for a few more minutes before he climbed out of the impala and followed his little brother towards the basement. His earlier fears grew slightly when he didn't find her there, the old building still strangely silent.

"Are you ok?" Sam's voice broke through the heavy silence, the taller man turning back towards him before entering the large kitchen, Kerri still nowhere in sight.

"Does it seem a little, quiet, to you?"

Instead of sharing in his elder brother's worry Sam simply rolled his eyes and started back towards the stairs. "I'm sure she's fine, Dean."

"Think about it, Sammy. The door was unlocked, there's nothing down here to head us off."

"That's probably because this is a house and not a fortress. And just so you know, the door was locked, I opened it."

"See, my point exactly."

"Huh?"

"We just broke in here, who's to say someone else hasn't, too."

"Man, you're paranoid."

"I am not. I'm thinking ahead."

"Call it what you want."

"All I'm saying is that if we got in here that easy, anyone could."

Sam just smiled and shook his head, both brothers falling silent as he led the way to Kerri's room. He had figured that if she wasn't in her basement or kitchen then this was the next best place to look. He couldn't help but roll his eyes again when Dean pulled out his gun, trained eyes taking in every inch of the house.

He did have a point though, that Sam wouldn't argue with. And, while he was going to have a long talk with Kerri about personal safety, he was still pretty certain that she was fine. After all, what were the odds that someone would attack her the same day they decided to show up. He sighed heavily when he finally made it to her room, the door closed, hallway silent. He gave his brother another look as he leaned against the door, casually pushing it open.

He didn't remain standing for long though, as the heavy door was kicked violently back into his face, sending him flying into the opposite wall. He sat there for a moment, dazed, watching as Dean sprang to action. The elder man pushed back against the door, barreling into the room just as Sam regained his footing. The younger man heard a soft grunt, but instead of seeing his brother battling an armed intruder, he saw him flip forward, someone obviously tripping him as he entered the room, a shotgun pointed at his head by his still hidden assailant.

"Damn it, Winchester, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was coming to say hi." Dean scowled at the hand offered to him, reluctantly taking it as he struggled to his feet.

"No you weren't, you were barreling into my room."

"Actually, that was Sammy. Nice kick by the way."

"Sam?" Kerri peered around the half open door, surveying Sam as he leaned against the wall. He was rubbing his forehead, but other than that he seemed all right. A little embarrassed, but still all right.

"Sorry about that." He answered sheepishly, wondering now why he though barging into her room was a good idea.

"You two've never heard of a phone, have you?"

"Maybe we wanted to surprise you." Dean began, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head. "By the way, we're gonna have to have a talk about your poor security. What if we weren't the nice guys?"

"Who says you're the nice guys."

"Come on, any crazy person off the street could get in here."

"I've been alone here for over two years, I think I've got it."

"Still--."

"Tell you what, Dean, if it will make you feel better you can devise a whole security plan for me. Trap doors and all."

"As I recall, your dad said I couldn't cut holes in the floor."

"Too true. So, what are you guys really doing here?" Kerri asked, eyeing them both as she made her way back down to the kitchen.

"We can't just visit?"

"You can, but I'm pretty sure that's not what you're doing."

"Dean, wants to run a plan by you." Sam began, smiling when Dean turned angry eyes to him.

"Why does that sound really ominous."

"We just need a little help." Dean began taking a seat at the table, angry eyes still boring into his little brother.

Kerri, obviously not buying it for a second, just nodded at the two of them before turning towards the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later, coffees in tow, smiling slightly when she saw them scowling at each other.

"Wow. I really don't think I'm gonna like this." She began, sitting opposite Dean. "What's going on, Sam?"

"Oh." Sam smiled, taking his coffee, all the while staring at his brother. "I think I'll let Dean fill you in."

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Dean answered back, though he still had guilt written all over his face.

"Ok, what do you need help with?"

"It's just an easy hunt."

"If is was an easy hunt you'd have it finished by now. Try again."

"Like I said, it's an easy hunt, we just need a little help."

Kerri looked back an forth between the brothers, her trepidation growing with each passing moment. She knew them, had grown up with them, and, whether they were ten or twenty, they always seemed to be able to find trouble. Her life just always seemed to get a little crazier when Sam and Dean came to visit

"Well, the library's upstairs--."

"Not that kind of help." Dean broke in, his Cheshire grin growing.

"Uh ok, you can tell me the gauge of the gun--."

"Not that kind of help either."

"Well what else is there?"

Dean just sat up a little straighter and smiled his mischievous, I'm-Dean-Winchester-and-I-have-a-plan smile.

"Dean, I don't hunt."

"What are you talking about, you kicked ghost ass in those tunnels."

"Well actually, no I didn't. And that was extenuating circumstances."

"Huh?"

"You were dying, Dean. I couldn't _not_ go."

"Well, this one will be easier, I promise."

"Why do you need my help? I'm sure you two can handle whatever it is."

"Oh, it gets better." Sam chimed in from the head of the table.

"You'll like it."

"Spit it out, Dean." Kerri folded her arms across her chest, knowing that every minute he spent stalling was just another clue about how bad his idea probably was.

"Well you see, Sammy here actually found the hunt."

"Oh no, don't you go turning this around on me."

"I'm just saying, geek- boy, you're the one that brought this whole thing to my attention."

"I wasn't the one lying though my ass."

"Guys! Hello, remember me? The girl that doesn't hunt yet still somehow managed to get herself volunteered for one."

"As I was saying." Dean continued, shooting Sam a look. "Sam found a hunt in Montana."

"Montana?"

"Yeah, Hot Springs. It's about four hours from here."

"Ok."

"So well, over the past however many years a bunch of girls have gone missing."

"I'm not being bait."

"I'm not saying that you are."

"It sure sounds like it."

"Anyway. These young girls go missing, and then, after a little while, the body of an old lady is found. So far, fourteen girls have gone missing, and fourteen grannies have turned up."

"So someone or something's stealing their youth?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We haven't really figured out why yet. But, we're guessing that it's probably being done with some kind of cursed object."

"Yeah, most times that's true. I mean, witches collecting souls, people feeding off of spirits to stay young. It all requires an actual object."

"Yeah, sure."

"Where do I fit in?"

"Turns out, all of the girls were last seen with a millionaire art collector. William Bramhurst."

"I still don't really see where I fit in."

"Well, here's the thing." Dean began after a moment, squirming in his seat as he spoke. "This guy gives private tours of his collection, and, it just so happens that he is having a party on Saturday."

"And you expect us to just walk into some rich guy's party? No offense, Dean, but none of us really scream high class."

"You and Sam already have an invitation."

"How?"

"Apparently, this guy's weird and he likes to have his parties themed to the collection he's showing. And, it just so happens that he has a bunch of stuff about married couples and junk."

"Come again?"

"Hello, Sweet-pea." Sam deadpanned, smiling weakly at Kerri. "Welcome to the Dean's an ass club."

"You told someone that I was married to Sam?" She began, staring daggers at Dean.

"Yeah, and that you were an artist, and that you ran a gallery with him. And that you've heard of him and you really wanted to see his collections because you like antiquities." The elder hunter's voice dropped off more and more as he spoke, still fidget with his coffee mug.

"And, out of the blue, he just gave you an invitation?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of, what?"

"Well, the last girl turned up about two months ago, and he seemed to think that Sam was pretty young."

"You are using me as bait."

"Not bait, a distraction. And I'm using you _and_ Sam."

"And what are you gonna be doing?"

"I'll sneak in and take care of the artifact."

"Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"No, but how hard can it be."

"Famous last words."

"Look, Kerri." Sam began, trying to quell the rising tension. He knew, as soon as Dean told him he wanted to involve Kerri, that the older girl would not be happy about it. After all, she wasn't a hunter, she was ammunition and information. Yeah, she could handle herself, he had seen her do so on many occasions, but that still didn't mean that she would join them this time.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Dean and me can find another way in."

"Saturday, huh?"

"Yup." Dean smiled, seeming to think that he had won.

"Let me think about."

"What's there to think about?"

"Dean!" Sam started, the single word silencing his brother.

"I just wanna look into it a little more. Just, give me some time."

"You know, it's only a few days away." Dean called as Kerri disappeared up the stairs. He jumped when Sam kicked him in the shin, hard.

"What?"

"Do you have a conscience?"

"What, like Jiminy Cricket?"

"What?"

"Nothing. And why'd you kick me?"

"Dude, she doesn't want to go. Don't make her."

"I'm not making her do anything, I just don't know what there is to think about. Help us out, yes or no."

"You're using her as bait."

"Why do you both keep saying that? Do you honestly think that I would let that creep get anywhere near her?"

"Dean, it's just. I have a bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling about my ideas."

"That's because they generally suck."

"No they don't."

"Yeah, they do." Sam sighed, pushing away from the table. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"You gonna try and talk her out of it?" Dean asked sternly.

"No, I'm just gonna make sure we all know what we're walking into."

666666666666666666

Kerri sat on the bench beneath the large picture window in her room, her blue eyes staring out over the empty fields. She wanted them there, there was no denying that, but she didn't want to be nothing more than a job to them. They had been her best friends, and, while she hadn't seen them in twelve years, she still thought of them as more than just hunters. But now, well now, she wasn't so sure.

She sighed heavily as she continued to stare out the window, the printed photos of the fourteen missing girls spread out before her. She was being naive, and she knew it. They had grown up and, as much as they didn't want to admit it, they had grown apart. Too many years had been placed between them, too many miles left behind them. After all, they weren't children anymore.

She looked back when she heard a soft knocking, Sam standing in the doorway behind her. No, she smiled, they definitely weren't children anymore.

"You don't have to go, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"But your still gonna, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I said no and another girl went missing."

"You won't be in any danger." Sam said sincerely as he moved to sit beside her.

"I never thought that I would."

"Then why were you hesitant about it?"

"It may sound silly. But, I guess, I thought that maybe you just came to visit."

"I wanted to. And I'm sure Dean did, too."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"Well, you know Dean. He stays away from anything that might make him the least bit happy."

"I've noticed."

"I'm sure he'll come around someday."

"You actually believe that?"

"Heh, I guess not."

"The day Dean becomes reasonable is a sure sign that the apocalypse is near." They both smiled at each other.

"So." Kerri began after a short silence, Sam sitting beside her, reading through her research. "We're married?"

"Yeah, seems that way." Sam smiled, turning back to the papers.

"Do you think, deep down, Dean just wants to torture us?"

"I've been thinking that ever since he put nair in my shampoo."

"Oh god, I forgot about that. Oh, Sam, that was hilarious."

"No it wasn't."

"Your dad was so mad."

"And he should have been."

"You had to get your head shaved so you wouldn't look like you had leprosy or something."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Oh man, I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you, too. Both of us." Sam looked Kerri deep in the eye as he spoke, trying to convey just how sorry he was for how their lives had turned out. After all, they were both living the life of a hunter because of the Yellow Eyed Demon, because it was after children like he and Evelyn.

Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, had told himself over and over again that there was nothing he could do, he still couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Kerri and Dean were good people, they should have had long and bright futures, should have had families. But because of him, because of Evelyn, they had never been given that chance, never been allowed to have what they deserved. And he wished, more than anything, that he could find some way to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

_i wanted to have this up yesterday, but this site was acting up. thank you all for the great reviews, and let me know what you think of the new chapter. this one is mainly just a setup for the rest of the story so it may seem a bit slow moving, but the action will be there soon. _

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 4

Sam adjusted his collar as he sat on the musty motel room bed, his tired eyes scanning over his pages and pages of research for what had to be the hundredth time. He didn't know why, but he hadn't been able to shake the bad feeling that had settled itself in the pit of his stomach. There was just something about this hunt that he didn't like. And it wasn't pretending to be married. No, that he thought would be fairly easy, it was everything else that was turning out to be hard.

For starters, William Bramhurst had over sixty-thousand registered pieces in his home, and lord only knew how many he had that weren't legal. He and Kerri had gone through as many of the provenances as they could find, but there was still a lot they didn't know. It was like searching for a needle in a sea of haystacks, and Sam was beginning to think that it would not be possible. The worst part of all, was that they only had one night in which to find and destroy the artifact.

They were guests at a party, a one time deal, and he knew that sneaking back in would be impossible. Not only would Mr. Bramhurst be able to recognize him, but the entire staff would know him, too. No, this whole plan required him to blow his cover, the only real advantage he ever had, and he didn't like it one bit. There were just too many things that could go wrong, and too few that could actually go right. All in all, this was definitely not going to be one of Dean's better ideas.

He cracked his neck and looked over to his brother, hoping that the older man was having better luck. Dean was sitting at the table, weapons cleaned, loaded and ready, blueprints spread out on the worn wood before him, his brown furrowed in concentration. He had been like that for the past few hours, scouring every inch of the mansion for a point of access.

Sam closed his eyes in frustration when Dean cursed yet again, rifling back through the papers with much more force than necessary. This job was going from bad to worse, and fast. Not only were there thousands upon thousands of artifacts, but the estate also had the security one would expect to find in a small fortress. Every time Dean though he had found a way in some sort of road block would pop up. And it was beginning to grate on both of their nerves.

And so, as time wore one, Sam couldn't help but worry. He and Kerri were going to be right in the line of fire, and he was afraid that they would end up being without back-up. Because, if Dean couldn't find a way in soon, that's exactly what would be happening. Add to it all the dark clouds that had been closing in all day and Sam's bad feeling was doing nothing but growing.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Shut up, Sam."

"I'm just saying that we're not as prepared as we should be."

"I know what you're saying, you've been saying it for the last two days."

"And yet, you still aren't listening."

"I never listen."

"I've noticed."

"Look, this is the only chance we're gonna get. We have to do this, tonight."

"I don't want to be in there with no back up, and no clue what we're looking for. I mean, it's not like either of us could carry in a whole load of weapons."

"You won't be without back-up. I'll find a way in."

"Dean!"

"Drop it."

"All I'm saying, is that this idea is about to go from bad to worse."

"We'll if you'd do some research instead of spending all your time trying to talk me out of it, we may be ready for the hunt by now."

"I have been researching, but there's nothing useful."

Both brothers turned when they heard a soft knock at the door that lead to Kerri's room, the redhead peering around the frame. "You two both still in once piece over here?"

"Just discussing the case." Dean answered, turning back to the papers before him.

"Really?" She began, before walking back into her room. "Because it sounded like you were about to rip each other's heads off."

"Yeah well, that's how Sammy and I seem to be communicating lately." Dean called back to her as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Lately?"

"Yeah sure, smart ass."

"Hey." Kerri smiled, coming into the room. "I'm just stating facts."

Dean and Sam both fell still and silent when they finally got a good look at her. They were so used to seeing her in either a heavy welder's jacket and coveralls, or jeans and a T-shirt, that, when she walking in wearing a black, knee-length, sleeveless dress, neither really knew how to react. Yeah, they had seen pretty girls before, but Kerri was more than just another woman to them. She was Kerri, the girl they used to spar with, the girl that spent hours a day working with metal and making ammo. She wasn't the debutante at the ball, and that was fine with her, so the stares she was getting were only making her more nervous.

"Stop looking at me."

"Uh." Dean began, suddenly realizing that he was gawking at her. "Sorry. I just didn't think you'd clean up that nice."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, I just call them like I see them."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"You look really nice, Kerri." Sam began, smirking at his brother. She had caught the older man off guard, and Sam was loving every minute of it. He was never, ever going to let Dean live this down.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Can we just focus already?" Dean began, going back to his papers.

"Hey, that's what I came in here for." Kerri stated, moving further into the room, her heels still in her hand. "It's you that started staring at me."

"I was trying to see where you could carry a weapon in that thing you're wearing."

"Oh sure, nice cover."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I just call them like a see them."

"Whatever."

"Did you guys find anything helpful?"

"Nope." Sam began, rubbing his eyes again. "Same old crap we knew before."

"Did you find a way in?" She began, turning towards Dean.

"I'll figure something out."

"Which translates to, Sam and me are gonna be stuck in there by ourselves."

"No, it means, I'll find a way in."

"How?"

"I'll charm them with my handsome face."

"Dean, be serious."

"I was."

"Look." Sam broke in, a headache growing. This was not turning out like any of them had anticipated and the hunt hadn't even started yet. "The party's in an hour, what we got is what we got. It's either go with the semi-plan we have now, or scrap the whole thing."

"We can't scrap it, Sammy, he knows who we are."

"Kerri?"

"Dean's right. If he can't find a way in now, there's no way this guy is just gonna let either of you in later."

"All right. So we go with what we got."

"Yup. And we pray that plan B is better. I don't really feel like speeding my aging process along."

6666666666666666

The mansion loomed up before them, the dark clouds circling around it, shrouding it in inky darkness. The drive up to the estate was long and narrow, the building itself being built on the side of a cliff. It was foreboding to say the least and both Sam and Kerri could feel the hairs on their necks stand up. They had armed themselves the best they could, bringing only what they knew they could easily conceal. They had also studied every inch of the house's blueprints, hoping that maybe they would be able to sneak around it without too much interference.

But even with their preparations, they both knew that this hunt hinged on Dean being able to get into the building. If he couldn't find a way in, and they didn't, by some miracle, destroy the artifact without causing an uproar, than this hunt would be the one that got away. And, if that happened, then many, many more girls would get hurt. They only had once chance, one night, and they were both feeling the pressure.

The firebird rounded the corner, the front gate of the mansion shinning in the lightly falling rain. They both felt more than a little out of place, even in the car. They had taken the firebird, the idea of Dean parting with his car for even a night was more than absurd. But apparently, a thirty some year old car was not the vehicle of the rich and famous. They found themselves in a slow moving line of luxury sedans and limousines, and, even though the windows of the other cars were tinted, they could still feel the stares.

But, they had agreed to do this, or rather, Dean had been too annoying to ignore, and they weren't about to turn around because a bunch of snobs didn't like the way they traveled. They both knew that, no matter how hard they tried, they would never be apart of that world. And, Sam thought as he turned towards the front doors, it was something that Dean had always known.

His big brother never tried to put on airs, never tried to pretend to be something else just so society would accept him. No, Dean seemed to enjoy living on the outskirts of civilization, nothing more than a shadow disappearing down dusty roads. It was appealing to the older man, and Sam was slowly beginning to see why. The world outside of the realm of hunters was one of innocence and arrogance, a false sense of security lulling its inhabitants to sleep.

But Dean and Sam, well, they knew the truth, and that made them as far from normal as they could get. Even at Stanford, Sam never really fit in, never really got out from under the knowledge of what lived in the shadows. Jess would often joke, telling him her mind was playing tricks on her. She never knew that every night Sam would search their home, that every night, he would stow a shotgun beneath their bed.

It was a twisted existence, and a hard life, but it was his life, and nothing short of a time machine would change that. The past was the past and there was no sense running from it, because, no matter how fast he ran, it would always catch up. Thinking of the past he looked over at Kerri, the older girl staring out the passenger side window, body tense. She was one of the most normal and grounding elements of his life, and he couldn't help but be grateful for her.

"You ready for this?" He asked softly, sensing her unease.

"No, but if I back out now I think your brother might shoot me."

"Look, if Dean can't get in, we'll just scrap it, all right?"

"We can at least look."

"Fine, we'll look. But the minute people start asking questions, we're done."

"I'm more worried about Mr. Millionaire then a bunch of curious guests."

"Don't worry, I won't let you out of my sight." Sam stated sincerely, squeezing her hand. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone get her. Not now, not ever.

"Thanks, Sam." Kerri's smile was warm and thankful, the tension slowly releasing its hold over her frame. Sam could tell that she was nervous, the man they were going to meet obviously having some kind of power over the women he chose. But Sam knew her, she was as stubborn as they came and he was sure that no amount of charm could sway her. He just hoped that Bramhurst wasn't using some kind of spell to lure the girls to him.

Both hunters nearly jumped when a uniformed man pulled open the passenger door, holding a large umbrella above Kerri as he held his hand to her, helping her from the car. He stood there a moment as Sam rounded the car, moving towards the covered walk when both he and Kerri were ready. The man bowed politely to them once they were in the dry confines of the entryway, both Sam and Kerri nodding back awkwardly as he made his way back to the next car.

Sam squeezed Kerri's shoulder as the pair looked towards the open door, the richly dressed guests mingling on the other side. Kerri looked up into Sam's eyes and he offered her a weak smile before hooking his arm around her's and leading her into the party, and possibly into the hands of a monster.

66666666666666666

Dean cursed for what had to be the thousandth time that day when a cold rain began to fall. Things could never be easy for him, could they? He thought back over his life as he wormed his way through the narrow drainpipe, trying to count all the mirrors he must have broken. There was the hunt with Bloody Mary, and a good dozen in various motels and apartment, oh, and that one at Kerri's house when they were kids. That hadn't actually been him, but fate didn't seem to care so he counted it anyway. All in all, he calculated that he was probably due for about two hundred years bad luck.

He sighed in relief when he finally reached the end of the tunnel. He broke through the grate with trained precision, taking in the small subbasement he found himself in. If he was right, there would be a hatch there that would allow him access to the walls. It was the one and only weak spot he could find, obviously there so plumbers could work around the old structure without being seen. But, at that moment, Dean didn't give a rat's ass what it was built for, as long as it got him in that house and near his brother and Kerri.

In all honesty, had he not found a way in, he would have called them both and told them to turn back. He didn't want them in the line of fire if he couldn't be there to back them up. And besides, if worse came to worse, he could always just shoot Bramhurst and be done with it. But somehow, he didn't think Sam would see that as a viable plan B.

He made his way through the small space as fast as he could, his mind wishing that the pathway in the walls was wider with each passing moment. It wasn't that he was afraid of small spaces, no, he was Dean, he wasn't afraid of anything. He just didn't really like to be confined like that. He liked to run, to stretch out, to move from side to side, not be trapped in a small, dark, narrow, movement confining area. But no, he wasn't claustrophobic or anything.

The sound of voices brought him back from his mind just as he was sure that the walls were actually moving closer and closer together. He shook himself, kneeling down to peer through a vent. God forbid Sam ever found out that he wasn't having the best of times in the wall, the guy would never let him live it down.

He guessed that he was in the ballroom, if that's what they were really called, he thought they had stopped adding those to houses back in the seventeen hundreds. But then, the room was far too big to be considered anything else. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get a better look around. There were so many people milling about, and the grate he was watching through was so small that it made it nearly impossible to find Sam and Kerri. And he knew, then and there, that this was going to be a whole lot harder than they thought, and he wasn't going to be much help stuck inside a wall.


	5. Chapter 5

_hello again everyone. sorry this took a little longer, i got a new computer (switched from microsoft to apple) and it took me a little bit to figure out how it worked. and even longer to figure out how to post._

_thank you all again for the great reviews, and i hope you all enjoy this new chapter. :) let me know._

D: i still dont know anything.

**ETERNAL**

**Chapter 5**

Sam's sharp eyes scanned every inch of the ballroom, searching the area for anything out of place, all the while holding Kerri's arm tightly in his own. His brother had made a promise to her long ago and it was a promise they were both going to keep. She had been through far too much in her life, and Sam would be damned if he was going to let her suffer any more. No, in his mind everyone in that room was a suspect, every single guest dangerous. There were just far too many people in far too small a space to see things any other way.

His already bad mood only grew worse when he spotted the reason why they were there. The millionaire was smiling and mingling with his other guests, all of whom, Sam noticed, were older than them by at least twenty years. He silently cured at his absent brother, the older hunter really did know how to pick them. He was about to fall back into the crowd when he saw the older man turn towards them, his smile growing when he saw the two hunter.

Sam had just enough time to whisper a warning to Kerri, pulling the girl a little closer as the man approached, his dark eyes taking in every inch of the twenty-nine year old girl. And that hungry look was not lost on Sam. He had wanted to keep a low profile, had wanted to try and stay as far away from the potential murder as he could, but that apparently was not going to be the case.

"Hello, Mr. Connors." The millionaire smiled, extending a hand towards Sam.

"Sam." Sam answered as politely as he could, his anger growing as the man before them turned back towards Kerri. "And this is my wife, Kerri."

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled, kissing her hand lightly. "I must say, Mrs. Connors, that when your husband spoke of you, he failed to mention how beautiful you were."

"Oh well, that's Sam for you." Kerri smiled, her demeanor relaxed and friendly, the only sign of her growing anxiety was the strength with which she held Sam's arm.

"Yes, so it seems." Mr. Bramhurst's smile faltered for only a moment as his gaze swept over Sam, the younger man standing a good three inches taller. At that moment Sam almost had to smile; it was clear that neither man trusted the other. "Sam here tells me that you are quite a fan."

"Oh yes, your collection is wonderful. I have to say that it's better than most museums. How did you get your hands on these artifact?"

"Now, if I told everyone my secrets then there would be no art left to collect."

"You do have a point."

"I was actually wondering. Mrs. Connors, if you would be at all interesting in a private tour of my collections."

Sam unconsciously straightened at the comment, standing to his full hight. _Wow_, he thought, _this guy really doesn't waste any time._

"Sam and I would love that."

"Well, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries, but I have set up a few meetings with various art collectors. I have told them of your gallery and they seemed quite interested. I doubt he will have time for the tour."

Sam didn't even try to be discrete when he pulled Kerri towards him, making it a clear as he could that he would not be leaving her alone. He didn't like this man, not one bit, and the longer he stood there and spoke with him the more his distain seemed to grow. He didn't care if Bramhurst knew that he was on to him, he just knew that there was no way he was going to be leaving Kerri in his company.

"William!" Whatever else Mr. Bramhurst was going to say was cut short when an older man began calling his name as he less that gracefully made his way through the crowd. "William." He smiled at the millionaire before turning towards the hunters. "You dog, you're keeping the new ones all to yourself. My wife can't stop chattering on about these two youngsters."

"Mr. Edmonds." Bramhurst began curtly. "This is Sam Connors and his wife Kerri, they own an art gallery back east."

"Well, well." The overweight man laughed, taking a renewed interest in the couple. "Always nice to have some fresh meat around. Sam is it?" He nearly shouted as he turned towards Sam. "Come have a cigar with me."

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"Don't be silly, everyone smokes, boy."

"Maybe later, then."

"I'll hold you to that, boy. Now William." He began, wrapping his pudgy arm around the scowling millionaire and leading his back to the ever growing crowd that filled the large room.

"Oh my god. Forget the millionaire, we're both going to get abducted by crazy old people." Kerri began as the two made their way further into the room, taking care to avoid as many of the overly curious guests as they could. They both knew that this job would be hard, but now, seeing the people they would be spending an evening with, the entire task seemed nearly impossible.

And, worst of all, was that it was becoming obvious that it would take a bucket of super-glue to keep them together. Bramhurst had already tried to pull Kerri away, and now a cigar smoking guest was trying to steal Sam. If the youngest Winchester had a bad feeling before, it was now literally beating him over the head.

"We just gotta stay together." He stated when they finally reached a quiet corner.

"Have you heard from Dean?"

"No."

"I hate to say this, but I don't think he got in."

"Nah, he's here, I know it. I just can't figure out where."

"Don't hate me, Sam, but I think it would be better if we split up."

"What? Are you nuts. He's already tried to get you alone, Kerri."

"Yeah, I was there, too. I just think we'll look odd if we walk around here like we're joined at the hip."

"We _are _supposed to be newlyweds."

"Still, I think we'll just look too obvious if we're trying to lurk together."

"So you're gonna take Bramhurst up on his offer?"

"Hell no, I'm not going anywhere with anyone."

"So, we're just gonna sneak around by ourselves and hope we find something?"

"That was the extent of my plan."

"You know, you're getting as bad as my brother."

"Yeah well, I don't really have a lot work with here."

"Look, Kerri, I know that we're short on time, but I just don't think it's a good idea to let you wander around by yourself."

"But--."

"Please, I just don't want to split up."

"Ok, Sam, we'll stay together."

"Thanks, Kerri." Sam smiled, his shoulders lightening. He was still sure that someone, somewhere would try and separate them again, but at least now they weren't trying to do it themselves. Sam didn't know why, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that they were in way over their heads.

"Where do you think we should start first?"

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I think we should mingle."

"What? With who?"

"The other guests."

"Sam, what do we have to mingle about?'"

"Well, from the way that guy was acting it seems like a lot of people know Bramhurst. So, they might know more about his collection. And , maybe they knew some of the girls that went missing."

"This is gonna be a long night." Kerri sighed, taking Sam's arm once more as they made their way into the hungry crowd.

66666666666666

Dean stumbled once again, his elbows hitting the narrow walls. No, inside a wall was definitely not a good place for Dean Winchester to be. If this job had been a bad idea, than sneaking in inside the walls had been even worse. Sam and Kerri were in that house somewhere with a supernatural killer on the lose and he wasn't there to back them up. He couldn't lose them, either of them, and he suddenly felt like he was going to.

The only reason he had volunteered them was because he thought he would be there to back them up, to keep them safe. But now, well now everything was screwed up, and he knew that he had to fix it. He couldn't and wouldn't let them be caught in the crossfire because of another one of his bad ideas. He had to find them, had to keep them safe, that was his number one priority. They'd just have to find the artifact later, when they were all together, because now there was just too much else at stake.

He kneeled down again, having left his previous position to try and find a vent with a better view of the room, the other offering a view of nothing but an empty wall. He knew they were in that room, knew there was nowhere else for them to be, well at least he hoped not. But for the life of him he just couldn't find them. There were too many people milling about, too many voices ringing in his ears for him to be of any use as a look out.

However, just when he was about to go search the rest of the house, he heard a loud voice ring out across the room.

"William." Dean searched the space, his sharp gaze finally landing on a chubby old man, a chubby old man who was waving at Bramhurst. Dean didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when he saw his brother and Kerri standing by the millionaire, Sam obviously holding the older girl tighter than was necessary.

At that moment, Dean wanted nothing more than to jump through the wall and ring that creepy guy's neck. He was staring at Kerri, just staring at her, and it was obvious that it was scaring the hell out of her. It just wasn't natural to look at someone that way, not unless you were planning on doing something to them.

The elder Winchester cursed as he watched the group, wishing that he was close enough to hear what they were saying. He could see that both Sam and Kerri seemed nervous, and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the snooty millionaire glaring at their newest guest. He was obviously getting in the way of whatever the man was planning. And, at that moment, Dean was hoping that it would be enough to get Bramhurst away from the other two hunters.

A few minutes later, Dean smiled when Sam and Kerri slowly made their way to the back of the crowd, and away from William Bramhurst. He could tell that they were arguing and, by the way Sam was acting, he could tell that Kerri had probably just suggested they split up.

"Don't even let her think about it, Sammy."

Dean felt some of the tension in his body lessen when he saw the two smiling at each other, obviously having come to some kind of understanding. They were all treading on shaky ground, and he was afraid that at some point during the night, one of them would fall. Dean was brought back from his worrying mind by a set of voices, two women having made their way over to where he was hiding.

"Did you see the way he was looking at her? Shameless."

"Oh come now, Charlotte, she's an attractive woman."

"All of the women he takes an interest in are attractive. 'Owns an art gallery', I'm sure. Those two are nowhere near old enough to know what they are doing."

"You don't know that. My husband has just been over to speak with them and he said that the boy was very polite."

"Now, Margaret, you know I have nothing against that boy. He's the best catch that's come through those doors in years. All I'm saying is that, the only reason they were invited is because William has taken an interest in Mr. Connors' little bit of arm candy."

"You're just jealous because he's married."

"Oh honey, a bit of paper has never stopped me. Married! Oh dear you are too funny."

"You leave those two kids alone, Charlotte!"

"Well, someone is going to have to look out for that boy when William takes his lovely wife on one of his little tours."

"Sometimes, you are just wicked."

Dean had heard enough, way more than enough, from the two gossiping women. He searched the area again but, to his dismay, Sam and Kerri had moved and he could no longer see them. No, there was no question, he had to get out of that wall and fast. Not only was Bramhurst trying to lure away Kerri, now there were bunch of horny old ladies that wanted to jump Sam.

_Oh yeah,_ Dean thought as he moved through the small space. _This was definitely a bad idea._


	6. Chapter 6

_thank you all once again for the great reviews. they really do mean alot to me and i am glad you are all enjoying the story. let me know what you think of the next chapter. :)_

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 6

"I hate this stupid house!" Dean exclaimed, running into yet another dead end. It had been over an hour since he had over heard Charlotte and Margaret's conversation and he had yet to find Sam and Kerri. It wasn't that he was worried about his brother getting jumped by a bunch of old ladies, it was just that he was really sick and tired of being trapped in a space all of two feet wide.

He couldn't believe that there was no way out of his self imposed prison. What did the plumbers do, live in the damn wall? He growled as he continued through the narrow passages on his search for another vent, not even caring if he could be heard. There were so many more guests there than he had originally thought, and he was sure that any sounds within the wall would be easily dismissed.

"Exclusive party my ass." He continued to complain, having counted no less than one hundred people on his last pass, and he knew that there was probably a lot more that he just couldn't find.

It was a joke really, the entire stupid hunt. He and Sam would have had better luck telling the guy that they were exterminators and just 'accidently' break whatever the hell was causing all the problems. But no, he had to be clever, he had to involve Kerri, and he felt like kicking himself. And he probably would have if he could have lifted his damn leg high enough in the small space.

He sighed out in relief when he saw the light shinning through a small grate up ahead, it wasn't much, but at least it was something. He made his way to it a quickly as he could, kneeling down and peering out into the large room. After several minutes of searching he cursed beneath his breath. There, mere feet from where he was hiding was Kerri, as she was very much alone.

He closed his eyes, trying for patients. He didn't know if he should be mad at Sam, or sympathize with the guy, because Dean was pretty sure that Kerri had wandered off on her own. One thing was for sure, he was really going to have to have a talk with her about that. Lord only knew what could be waiting around the corner, ready to jump out a grab her. She always took too many risks, it was a trait that she had apparently had since birth. Her father would often say that, if there was a harder way to do something then Kerri would sure as hell find it.

Dean scanned the halls around his friend, searching for anyone, or anything sinister amid the heavily jeweled party guests. But nothing seemed out of place, well nothing other than a twenty nine year old girl stuck at a party with a bunch of sixty year olds.

Kerri was only a few feet away from Dean's location, the halls around her strangely empty. She looked a bit lost, standing just a foot or two from the wall, a small glass of something red held in her hands. Her deep blue eyes were scanning every inch of the ornate walls, almost as though she could stare through them, see what others simply could not see. But, for all her keen observational skills, she still nearly screamed when Dean called out her name.

He held in a laugh as he watcher her turning on the spot, obviously trying to decided if she had heard him or not. Just when it seemed that she had dismissed the call as imagined Dean called her again, eliciting the same response.

"I'm over here." He whispered, trying to keep his location a secret.

"Over where?" Kerri asked, still searching the hall.

"Near the floor behind the nice, shinny grate."

Kerri turned and stared down at the vent for a moment, almost as though she were trying to decide if he was lying or not. She then did a quick scan of the hall before leaning down and pretending to fix her shoe.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing in there?"

"Uh, backing you up."

"Through a foot high vent. Wouldn't it be easier to just sneak around the place?"

"Oh well, yes it would, if I could find a way out of the freaking wall!"

"Wait." Kerri smiled, realization finally dawning on her. "You're stuck in there?"

"It's not funny."

"Oh it's not?"

"No, it's not. Have you seen any vents bigger than this?"

"No, but I haven't really been looking."

"What have you been looking for?"

"If you must know, I'm looking for Sam."

"What? Where the hell'd he go?"

"If I knew that, then I wouldn't be looking for him."

"I told you not to spilt up."

"That's easier said than done, Dean. There's like two hundred people here and apparently your brother and me are the main attractions."

"What about Bramhurst?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since we got here."

As if on cue, the millionaire's voice rang out through the hallway, sending chills down both hunters' spines. The older man was slowly but steadily making his way down the long hall, shaking hands as he went. Dean's eyes grew wide in horror when he saw Kerri move to stand.

"Don't talk to him!" Dean hissed though the grate, cursing the fact that there was nothing he could do.

"Dean, I have to."

"Just pretend you don't see him."

Kerri just rolled her eyes as the man drew ever closer. "Just find your brother, I'll be fine."

"Kerri." William smiled when he finally made it to her side, offering her a hand up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fixing my shoe."

"I'm surprised your husband let you wander around by yourself. He seemed rather… attached before."

"Well, we actually don't like to be separated. I went to freshen up and I kind of lost my way back."

Dean had to roll his eyes at the lame excuse, what the hell was she thinking. He really had to teach her how to think better on her feet.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I found you." Bramhurst smiled, taking Kerri by the arm.

If he could have Dean would have busted through the wall like a B-horror movie robot, ready to take down whatever lay on the other side. But, as it was, he didn't have enough space to build up the necessary speed to launch his attack. And so, he was forced to sit inside the wall and listen. But hell, if worse came to worse, he did have his .45 and he was pretty sure that that didn't need a running start to work its magic.

"Yes, actually, I saw him wandering through one of the south halls. I believe he was looking for you. Come, I'll bring you over to him." William smiled again, eyeing the girl like she was made of gold.

He pulled her slightly closer, her resistance not lost on Dean. The elder Winchester quickly climbed to his feet when he saw the man wrap his strong arm tighter around Kerri's thin one, leading her away. He just hoped to god that Sam was actually in the south hall. But, if he wasn't, grate or not, if that man tried anything, he'd be dead before he hit the floor. Of that, Dean Winchester was certain.

66666666666666666

"Gotta find Kerri, Gotta find Kerri." Sam kept repeating quietly to himself as he scanned the corridor, cursing at the number of people that were milling about. How the hell had he managed to lose her? He had only turned his back for what, two minutes, and she had somehow managed to vanish.

He didn't know if she had just wandered off on her own like she had suggested before, or if she had been taken. Either way, he was going to find her, and then he wasn't going to let go of her for anything. He had lost too many people he cared about to the hunt, had see too many lives cut short long before their times, and he wasn't about to let Kerri become someone else that he lost, or someone that his brother lost.

Sam wasn't blind, he knew that Kerri meant a lot to his big brother, knew that she was someone who understood him better than anyone else. Because, not only was she his best friend and the same age, but she had gone through everything that he had as a child. Kerri was an older sibling to one of the 'special' kids, Evelyn, and Kerri had to step in and take care of her after their mother had passed.

But, Sam knew, it was more than that. Dean had seen her hurt, had already lived through the terror of losing her, and that had left serious scars on the older hunter's heart. Dean had been so young back then, eleven, but he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, carried the responsibilities of an adult when he was still just a small child. He had found himself trapped in a hunt while their fathers were away, and it was a hunt that had almost cost Kerri her life.

And then, five years later, they had left her family for good, and look what had come of it. Evelyn and Tom Harrison were dead, and Kerri had been left alone for years. No, Sam knew that he had to find her before anything happened. Because, if she got hurt, he knew that his brother would never forgive him.

"Why hello there, young man." Sam turned when he felt a hand on his arm, a woman, old enough to be his mother attached to the other end of it.

"Uh, hi?" Sam began awkwardly, shifting out of her grip, her eyes rolling over every inch of him. "Can I help you?"

"Of course you can, honey."

Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times, his mind suddenly moving a lot slower than normal. '_Did that woman just say what I think she said?' _"I'm looking for my wife actually, she's about five seven, long dark red hair, blue eyes." Sam began, hoping that the mention of his 'wife' would get this woman to leave him alone.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, well, I just wanna find her." He tried to move away, but the woman before him just gripped his forearm, tightly.

"You know, I think I saw her go off with William a few minutes ago."

Sam's mind was screaming, he needed to get away, he needed to get to Kerri. "Bramhurst?"

"The very same." She answered coyly, moving her finger up and down his arm.

"Could you tell me where they went?" Sam asked as politely as he could, finally managing to wrestle his arm away from her.

"East corridor, heading towards the private quarters." The way she emphasized the last part of the sentence made Sam sick. This woman was spreading rumors, vicious ones, just because she wanted to get him alone. It was sick, and twisted, and he suddenly found a whole new level of contempt that he had never known before.

"Thank you for your help." Sam walked away as fast as he could, turning his back on the woman before she even had a chance t reply. At that moment, all he wanted to do was find Kerri and then get the hell out of dodge.

Dean had yet to turn up and everyone else in that building was against them. The people there were acting for their own personal gain and Sam knew that it was going to get in the way of the hunt, make everything that much more dangerous. Hell, if worse came to worse, he could pull a Dean and come back another night and burn the whole place to the ground. Antiques and all.

"Sammy." Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around the nearly empty hallway, but his whispered name seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Sammy, over here."

"Dean?"

"No, I'm the ghost of christmas past!"

"Where the hell are you?" Sam whispered, wondering how in the hell Dean had become invisible.

"Turn…… turn…… turn….. Stop there. Look at your knees."

Sam looked down and saw a small vent about a foot and a half by a foot. At first glance there was nothing special about the small piece of metal, but on closer inspection he saw a familiar set of green eyes peering through it.

"How the hell did you get in there?"

"Am I in the south hall?" Dean sounded as though he were asking what train went east, and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny."

"Nothing."

"Can you please just answer my question." Dean shot back, annoyed.

"Yes, Dean, you are in the south hall. Why do you care?"

"Because I was just talking to Kerri, nice job watching her by the way, and Bramhurst came over and took her to the south hall because he said you were there. Which, you are, so I guess he wasn't lying."

"And you didn't stop him."

"I'm at a little bit of a disadvantage here."

"Well, why don't you get out of the wall."

"Because I can't. None of the stupid vents are big enough. Stop laughing at me. Because of your crappy look out skills she just got kidnapped my Mr. Snooty Von Get-in-her-pants."

"Dean, I turned around for like a minute. That girl's like a freaking Houdini. And then some weird lady started hitting on me."

"Charlotte?"

"What! What do you know that you're not tell me?"

"Can we do this later? Kerri's supposed to be over here somewhere."

"Well, _Charlotte, _told me that she saw them going down the east corridor to the private quarters, but she could have been lying. Which hall were you in when you saw her?"

"Well you see, Sammy, when you get stuck inside a wall, it really throws off your sense of direction."

"You know, this was your idea."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"How long ago did you see them?"

"I don't know. Ten, fifteen minutes, tops."

"Then they should have been here already. I've been standing by this hall for the past half hour, I would have seen them pass. They must be in the east corridor."

"Why would he tell her south?"

"I don't know. Was she talking to a vent when he found her?"

"Maybe."

"Look, Dean. I think he's on to us. Or suspects us or something. I'm gonna go to the east hall, you just work on getting yourself out of there. Maybe some crunches would help."

"Bite me."

Sam was just about the head down the hall when the lights flickered and dimmed, the voices of the other guests rising in confusion.

"What was that?" Sam asked, turning towards Dean.

"Probably the storm. Look, just find Kerri, I'll meet you over there."

"Alright. And Dean, if anything happens, just call the phones. I think the time to be discreet is over."

"Be careful, Sam." Dean called to his brother's retreating back. Hoping against hope that Kerri was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long, i;ve been a little under the weather. thank you all again for the great reviews, they really do mean alot to me. _

_please take this time to keep the families of those killed in the VT shootings in your hearts, and to anyone still waiting for word, you are in my prayers. _

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 7

Kerri's heart beat fast as she walked down the hall, her arm still being held tightly by William Bramhurst, the very same man that had been the last to see fourteen now missing girls. And the twenty-nine year old couldn't help but shutter when the voices of the crowd grew fainter instead of louder as they walked. It was becoming painfully obvious that he was not taking her back to Sam.

But then, that had been obvious as soon as the man had laid eyes on her. Kerri wasn't blind, and she wasn't naive. She knew why she was there and she knew that Bramhurst didn't have the most honest of plans in mind. He was the bad guy, and she was the bait, no matter how else Dean tried to phrase it. She was there because she fit the profile, plain and simple.

It wasn't that Dean wouldn't have knowingly placed her in harms way, but well, he had always thought of himself as a bit of a super-hero. He said he would be there to protect her, and he meant every word of it, even if physics and reality said otherwise. So the fact that she was now in the clutches of a killer while her knight in shinning armor was trapped behind a wall, was more amusing to her that it probably should have been.

The lights flickered again, casting long shadows along the old corridor. But the millionaire just smiled down at her as they continued on, the voices of the other guests now completely lost in the distance.

"It's just a storm, no need to worry." William smiled, turning down another hall.

"Oh, it's not the storm I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

"Well, no offense, but Sam doesn't really seem to be down here."

"You see right through me, Mrs. Connors." While Bramhurst's voice was calm and pleasant, though his demeanor was anything but. And at the moment, Kerri was beyond certain that he was on to her.

"It's easy to do when you start leading someone away from the crowd." Kerri smiled, trying to keep the conversation light. She knew that she had to get out of there, but she also knew that she had to be smart about it. There were times for reckless action and there were times for skilled escapes, and right now the latter seemed to be the better choice.

"I am shameless. But when I saw you away from your husband, I knew I had to make my move."

"And what move is that?" Kerri began calmly, though her mind was screaming. Maybe now wasn't the best time to be cunning.

"Well, you see, it's hard to enjoy art when you have a man who his much taller than you watching your every move. I have to say, I don't think he trusts me."

"Sam's suspicious by nature."

"I would say that that is a bit of an understatement."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"He tells me that you are an artist yourself."

"Oh well, just for fun really."

"He also said that you were modest."

"What can I say, he definitely knows me."

William just smiled at her vague remark, pulling her slightly closer as they rounded another corner. Kerri froze when they entered the new corridor, obviously not expecting what she saw. Truth be told, she thought that she was being lured into a trap, but now, well now she wasn't so sure.

Bramhurst hadn't been lying, and that simple fact threw the girl. Because, instead of being in some dark lair, instead of walking into his private chambers, she found herself standing in an ornate gallery. And she didn't know what to make of it all. Liars and monsters she could deal with, but Bramhurst was something different entirely. He was charming, and as of yet hadn't tried anything, but he was still their prime suspect and that was something that she just couldn't ignore.

Kerri's eyes grew wide when she took in the scene before her. Everything she had heard about William Bramhurst's collection had been an understatement, in her mind, because everything she saw before her was amazing. It was almost as though she had walked into a treasure chest. The entire gallery sparkled with gold and jewels, precious stones shinning brightly against silver and bronze, painting almost alive behind ornate cases. Everything, even the hall itself was beautiful.

And as they stood there a gentle light cascaded down around them, shinning from chandeliers, spreading a multi-colored hue across the marble floors, giving the entire hall an celestial feel. And Kerri couldn't help but be amazed.

She moved forward slowly despite herself, William releasing her arm as she studied the collection. She knew that she was supposed to be on guard, knew that she was in the company of a possible murderer, but the sight before her was just too mesmerizing to be ignored. And besides, he had taken her to the gallery without trying anything, well except for lying about where they were really going, but she could see his reasons. After all, Sam was being overbearing and it was hard to relax when someone as big as Sam was staring at you like he was going to rip your head off.

"Beautiful, isn't it." William smiled, following a few feet behind Kerri.

"It's amazing." Kerri breathed, unable to pull her eyes away from the artifacts in front of her. There were enough pieces in that single hall to rival that of even the most prestigious museum. From jewelry, to statues, to paintings, William Bramhurst had it all.

And Kerri was lost to all that was around her, time having no effect on her as she wandered through the collection. She was completely unaware of the millionaires hands on her elbows, guiding her through the maze of treasures as a storm raged on outside. No, Kerri didn't notice any of it, she as too focused on a nearing object.

Her mind was completely captured by a large painting. The canvas was held in a gold, gilded frame, that stood at least four feet high and stretched to eight feet across. Kerri stopped before it, her blue eyes never leaving the scene before her. It was painted in the richest colors she had ever seen. The fields were so green that they seemed to glow, the waters so blue that she was sure she could see it sparkling in the painting's golden sunlight. And, as she stared at it, she swore she could feel a light summer breeze flowing around her, relaxing her, calling to her. And all she wanted to do was fall into the peacefulness before her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bramhurst."

Kerri opened her eyes, '_when had they closed?'_, the voice pulling her back from wherever it was she had gone.

"We were not to be disturbed." Bramhurst began, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Sorry, Sir, but the storm has grown, and the roads have been washed out. The guests are beginning to worry."

"Please, extend my apologies and prepare the west wing for guests. I will be in the ballroom shortly."

"Yes, Sir. Ma'm?" The man began, turning towards Kerri. "Are you feeling alright?"

It was then that Kerri noticed just how tired she was, her eyes half-mast and slightly unfocused.

"Uh, a little lightheaded actually."

"I'll send Mrs. Connors to her room. Please show her husband up when you return to the other guests." William began, taking Kerri's arm once more, wrapping his other around her shoulders as he led her away, the lights flickering ominously overhead.

666666666666

Sam walked quickly down the corridors, his long legs carrying him at break neck speed. William had Kerri and, worst yet, was that the last time Dean had seen them had been over two hours before. He couldn't believe that he had managed to lose her, and that, after hours of searching, he wasn't any closer to finding her. They were in a house for god's sake. Yeah, the mansion could probably house the population of a small town, but it still shouldn't take he and Dean that long to find one girl.

The longer he scanned the halls, the more sparsely populated they became, until he found himself virtually alone in the long corridors. Sam had no idea exactly which hall he was in, and every time he tried to call Kerri he was met by nothing more than her voicemail. This plan was turning out to be a disaster and, at that moment, Sam wished that Dean had found a way out of the wall, just so he could look him in the face when he told him off.

He cursed under his breath when he rounded another corner, a long hall with no less that six other halls branching from it greeting him. He looked up, praying for patients as he moved toward the first hall. He was just about to turn when the sound of voices stopped him in his tracks. Someone was talking nearby with Bramhurst. Sam quickened his pace when he heard the men, nearly running them all over as he turned the far corner.

Bramhurst was leading Kerri by the shoulders, the red-head swaying slightly on her feet. The young hunter immediately moved toward her, wrapping an arm around her was he took in her pale skin and glazed eyes.

"What's you do to her?" Sam demanded as he pulled her closer still, alarmed at how weak she now was.

"Excuse me, Sir." The butler began, moving to stand between Sam and Bramhurst. But it was Kerri who spoke up.

"Nothing, Sam. He didn't do anything."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was whatever I was drinking? I just wanna lay down, Sam." Kerri's voice faded as she spoke , her eyes closing as she leaned against him.

"I was just about the come and speak with you." William began, turning towards the still fuming Sam, not even the least bit fazed. "Unfortunately, the storm has washed out the road. We have a room being prepared for you at the moment, I was just bringing your wife there when you came."

"We can't leave?" Sam asked, his mind suddenly running overtime. Dean was trapped inside a wall, something was wrong with Kerri, and now they couldn't leave. Yeah, this hunt was definitely going from bad to worse.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Ok." Sam began, Kerri falling slack in his arms. "Take us to our room." He ordered as he shifted her weight around, lifting her up against his chest. Kerri wrapped her arms weakly around his neck, her head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Sam tightened his hold on the now unconscious girl, his heart beating faster with each step he took. This was bad, so very bad. He knew that her current condition had nothing to do with a drink, but he also knew that he needed to get her away from Bramhurst. Whatever he had done to the other women had already started with Kerri and Sam didn't know how much time they had.

6666666666666666

Dean cursed as he reached for his ringing phone, his elbows scraping the walls. He was really getting sick and tired of being trapped. But what was worse, was that he was worried about Kerri. I had been hours since she had disappeared with William, and ever since then Dean's mind had been going from one worst case scenario to the other. All he wanted to do was find her, safe and in one piece.

"Sam? Please tell me you have good new."

"I have news."

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, I did. Listen, Dean, the roads are washed out. We're stuck here."

"What!"

"We're in a room over in the west wing, second floor."

"What's going on, Sam?"

"Just meet us here."

"How is she?" Dean asked, needing to know that she was alright, that he hadn't made a huge mistake.

"Just meet us here, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, taking a few calming breaths, as he pocket his phone and turned towards what he hoped was the west hall. Something was wrong with Kerri, there was no denying that, and Dean just prayed that he would be able to get to her in time to keep whatever was happening from getting any worse.

He had brought this on her, on all of them. He hadn't thought this hunt through, he knew that from the start, and his brother and Kerri were going to be the ones to pay the price. Dean shook himself as he walked. This was like the watcher all over again, and he didn't know if he could handle seeing her that hurt again. After all, it was his fault that that spirit had taken her all those years ago, just like it was his fault that Bramhurst had gotten her now.

After a good forty-five minutes of searching, and a few colorful curses later, Dean found the west hall. It wasn't that he had suddenly figured out which was was west, instead, he had just followed the slow moving stream of rather annoyed guests. Obviously, none of them were all the fond of spending the night. Dean scanned every room he could, moving through the wall with a precision gained from being stuck there for several long hours. Honestly, the first thing he was going to do when he got out was a cartwheel.

Dean nearly cried out in relief a few moments later when he turned the corner to see a grate, nearly two feet high shinning before him.

"Finally." Dean breathed, his smile growing wider when he saw Sam's lanky legs on the other side of the vent. Oh yes, things were finally going his way.

He pushed hard on the metal, smiling when Sam jumped nearly a mile. Dean couldn't help the slightly manic laughter that was escaping him as his little brother undid the screws, the elder hunter's freedom mere moments away.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Sweet freedom. You don't know how much I just wanna stretch my arms out right now."

"You're insane."

"Just unscrew faster."

A few moment's later, Dean could have sang he was so happy, his back laying against the cool tiles of the bathroom, arms stretched out as wide as they could possibly go, legs still in the wall. It was one of the sweetest feelings ever. Not that he was claustrophobic or anything, he was just getting sick of that dark little space.

"Are you done?"

"Nope, gotta stretch my legs out."

"You know, you have only yourself to blame for this."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean sighed, pushing himself to his feet, Sam shouldering the duffle as the pair made it into the main room.

If this was what all the guest rooms were like then Dean had no idea what the other guests were complaining about. It was quite possibly the nicest room he had ever been in in his life. The space was triple the size on any motel room, with it's own bathroom and small kitchenette. Really, it was more like a small apartment than anything else. And it was stuffed full of the most comfortable looking furniture he had ever seen. From the large, plush sofa, to the double sized king bed, everything about the room was perfect. Except, that is, for the pale and still form of Kerri laying atop the silken sheets.

If Dean didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was in the grips of a long and trying illness. Her face was drawn and pale, dark circles beneath her eyes, her chest rising and falling slower than he knew it should have. But she hadn't been sick, hell, two hours ago she had been making fun of him.

"What happened to her?" He asked as he moved toward her, feeling for her pulse as he sat on the bed. It was slow, but steady.

"I don't know. I found her with Bramhurst. She said he didn't do anything, but I just don't know."

"How long's she been like this?"

"About an hour. Her color's come back a little, though."

"You mean she looked worse than this?"

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"It's not your fault."

"I should have kept an eye on her."

"Yeah well, I never should have brought her here in the first place. I should have just let her live her life."

"Dean."

"Don't, Sam."

"What are you doing in my bed, Winchester?" Kerri mumbled, her eyes half opened, but strangely unfocused. It was immediately and painfully obvious that she didn't know where they were.

"Well, you know." Dean forced a smile, raising his eyebrows.

"Keep dreaming."

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked, brushing back her bangs, searching her eyes for any hint of fever or pain.

"Ok. What happened?"

"Crazy millionaire gotcha." Dean helped Kerri to sit up, the girl before him staring around the room in a daze, trying to connect the memories that were streaming through her head.

"Please tell me I'm not old." She said suddenly, reaching a hesitant hand towards her face.

"Not a day over twenty-nine."

"Thank god."

"What happened, Kerri?" Sam asked, handing her a glass of water as he too sat on the bed.

"Uh, he brought me to one of the galleries. It was beautiful. I couldn't help myself, I just had to look. There was this painting, I swear, I could feel it. It was like I was standing on a field in the summer. All I wanted to do was just lay down and stay there."

"How'd you get away from it?"

"The butler. He came by to talk to Bramhurst, that kind of broke me from the trance. William said that we weren't supposed to be disturbed, he seemed kinda pissed about it."

"I never thought I'd say this but, thank god for the jackass butler." Dean began as he paced the room, mind running a mile a minute.

This had been so much closer than he had thought, Kerri mere moments away from being lost, from being stolen. This had to end, and it had to end tonight. Because nothing in heaven or hell would be able to stop him if that bastard stole Kerri.


	8. Chapter 8

_What can i say, work has been crazy. sorry once again for the delay, hopefully work will calm down soon, but i dont know._

_thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, i am glad you are all enjoying this as much as me. :) as always, let me know what you think of the newest chapter. _

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 8

Dean sat indian style on the bed, papers spread out around him, Kerri laying quietly at his side. She had been trying to help but her eyes kept sliding closed while she stared at the provenances. Dean couldn't blame her though, since she still looked like death warmed over. Her skin had regained a little color, but she was still far too pale, dark circles dampening her usually expressive eyes. So now she just laid there, half awake, studying the photos in Dean's hands. And in his mind, it was so terribly wrong. Kerri usually had so much energy, so much life in her, but now it seemed as though some part of that had been wiped away.

The elder Winchester glanced up at his brother as he continued to go through the hundreds of documents in front of him. Sam was sitting at a small table, laptop open before him, pouring over every bit of information he could find. Dean knew that Sam was pushing himself because he blamed himself for Kerri's current condition, but he just didn't know what to say to make the younger man listen. This entire mess was just as much his fault as it was Sam's. Hell, he could even blame Kerri, since she was the one that wandered off with the bad guy to begin with. Dean almost had to laugh, he and Sam were both blaming themselves while Kerri wasn't blaming either one of them, and probably never would.

"Hey." Dean nudged Kerri with his elbow when he saw her eyes close. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah." She replied weakly, eyes still closed.

"Oh yeah, then how do you know what I'm showing you if your eyes are closed?"

"Osmosis."

"Nice try."

"Come on, Dean. I told you what it looked like, can't you just find it yourself?"

"I tried that already and your description matches exactly two hundred and twelve paintings."

"This sucks." She sighed, forcing her heavy eyes open.

"Yeah well, if you had ignored the bad guy like I told you none of this would have happened."

"Whatever. How many have you gone through?"

"This many." Dean stated, holding up a stack of papers.

"More or less than half?"

"Less."

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you just throw the rest away."

"You know." Sam began, watching as Dean seemed to consider the offer. "You'd both be done by now if you weren't complaining about it so much."

"And what are you doing over there, Geek-boy?" Dean mumbled, laying another photo on the bed in front of Kerri.

"Looking for a way out."

"Why don't we just go out the way I came in?"

"You said you climbed up a storm drain, it's probably flooded by now."

"I hate logic."

"Wait, stop." Kerri broke in, placing her hand on Dean's arm. "This is it." She continued, pulling the picture from his grip.

"You sure?" Dean began, searching another pile for the painting's provenance.

"Yeah……… positive." Kerri spoke softly as she stared at the reproduction.

"If it's doing it again don't look at it!"

"It's not, I'm just looking."

"Yeah well, don't come crying to me when you're fifty."

"Thanks for caring. What's it called?"

"Uh." Dean began, still sifting through a pile of documents. "Apparently, it's a painting of something called. Tire no noggin."

"What?" Kerri sat up, grabbing the paper. There was no way that that's what it was called. "Tir-na-nog."

"Tira who?"

"Tir-na-nog. It's Irish Gaelic."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the name of a pub."

"Where?"

"Galway, Ireland."

"When were you in Ireland?"

"I went with Brian once."

"Who's Brian?"

"My ex-fiance. What's it matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just asking. So, you're being attacked by a painting of a bar?"

"I would assume that the bar was named after something else."

"The land of eternal youth." Sam chimed in, staring at the computer screen. "It's said that Niamh was the queen and she fell in love with one of the Fianna from Ireland, Oisin. She brought him back there where they spent three happy years together. But he got homesick and went back to Ireland only to find that three years in Tir-na-nog were actually three hundred in Ireland. He was still as he was the day he left, but everyone he knew and loved had long since grown old and died."

"Well, if the picture's supposed to be keeping him young then it obviously isn't working. What's the dude, like fifty?"Dean began, climbing off the bed and retrieving his duffle.

"Sam?" Kerri began, rolling her eyes at Dean as he sat on the bed again. "Can you do a search of William Bramhurst?"

"I did that before, it didn't turn up anything."

"How far back did you go?"

"Back to the first missing girl."

"Anything before?"

"No, I couldn't find anything. I mean, he moved here right before things started up, but I didn't see a similar pattern anywhere else."

"What are you getting at, Kerri?"Dean asked, trying to follow her thinking.

"Well, who knows how long he's been doing this. If it keeps him young then he can obviously live forever."

"But Sam just said that there wasn't anything else that fit the pattern."

"Maybe he jumps from country to country?"

"But why leave the bodies in plain sight? Why not bury them, or at least try and hide them?"

"Pride? Maybe he's been doing this for so long that he just wants to see if anyone can catch him?"

"Well." Dean began, cocking a gun. "He's done wondering."

A sudden knock on the door made all of them freeze, the knob slowly turning before anyone could react. Sam was the first to move, jumping to his feet and slamming the door closed.

"Mr. Connors?" The muffled voice behind the door asked.

"Uh, just give us a minute."

"Do you want me to make squeaky bed noises?" Dean whispered, earning a smack on the back of the head from Kerri.

"Get off the bed and go hide."

Dean just smirked before grabbing the papers and duffle, bringing them with him as he hid beneath the bed. Sam then did one quick scan of the room to make sure everything was in place before opening the door.

"Sorry about that." He began sheepishly, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm sure." The butler began, annoyance written all over his face as he tried to look past Sam and into the room. But Sam just pulled the door closed a bit more, his large frame blocking the space from view.

"Mr. Bramhurst sent me to ask after Mrs. Connors."

"She's resting." Sam stated curtly.

"Um hm. I was also sent to inform you that there will be a dinner served at midnight."

"Thank you. I'll make a decision about it later."

"It wasn't a request. All guests are to attend."

Sam just nodded, smiling weakly before closing the door in the arrogant man's face.

"What kind of person forces people to go to dinner?" Dean asked, sliding back out from under the bed.

"The kind that has ulterior motives." Sam answered, pacing the length of the room.

"What ulterior motives?"

"My guess is that he knows you're here. With everyone else at dinner, it will be easier to find someone wandering around the halls."

"Well good, then I can ventilate him in private."

"Dean, you're not gonna shoot him."

"The hell I'm not."

"Dean--."

"Sam, this guy is killing innocent women! He doesn't deserve to breath."

"You can't just walk up to someone and shoot them, Dean. There's gotta be another way."

"So what? You're just gonna sit around here and think while Kerri gets the life sucked out of her."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I'm still in the room, you know." Kerri's voice was quiet, yet still forceful, making both Sam and Dean fall silent.

She knew that Dean was worried about her, but she also knew that taking it out on Sam was not going to make matters any better. No, they needed to keep themselves calm and destroy the artifact and then get the hell out of there. Bramhurst was already on to them, and Kerri didn't want to stay there a minute longer than she had to. Dean cared, that was not something that she would deny, but that same attentiveness also made him reckless. He would fight for the ones he loved, no matter what, and that had always scared her. Because, eventually there would come a day, when he didn't walk away.

"Look, Dean." Sam reasoned. "Let's just do some more research, make sure we have every angle covered before we start shooting people."

"Alright, fine. But if he even so much as looks at someone funny, he's done."

"So?" Kerri asked, sinking further into the soft pillows. "What's the plan?"

"Dinner's in an hour."

"Well thanks, but I'm not really hungry, Sam."

Sam just rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling double teamed by the two people sitting before him. "You know, you should be resting right now, seeing as how you have to be your charming self again in an hour."

"Sam, I don't want you two going down there. It's like walking into a trap."

"Walking through the door was like walking into a trap, Dean. Kerri and I will just mingle around, see who knows what, while you go take care of the painting. That way, we can call you if anything seems off."

"I don't like it. I don't want either of you near that guy again."

"We'll be fine."

"Just like last time?"

"I won't loss her again. I promise."

"He didn't loss me, Dean, I lost myself." Kerri chimed in, seeing the guilt growing in Sam's eyes.

She had actually told the truth the first time, she had simply gotten lost. Well, she had started out as just being lost, but then lost led to wandering and that somehow led to her walking away with Bramhurst. So really, the only person Dean had to blame was her.

"I'll talk to you about that later." Dean scolded, pointing at Kerri before turning back to his brother.

"Look, Dean." Sam began, trying to plead his case again. "Even if you do walk up and shoot the guy, we're still stuck here. And, as I recall, you're wanted by the FBI. So what, shoot the bad guy and go to jail, or listen to me and get out of this mess?"

"I'm gonna change your name from Geek-boy to Wet blanket-boy."

"So we do this my way?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled, throwing the duffel on the bed with a little more force than necessary.

"Aright." Sam began, scrubbing his face. "Kerri, you rest, Dean and I are gonna figure out a way out of here."

The brothers had been at work no more than fifteen minutes when another knock broke through the heavy silence. Sam was on his feet in seconds, his long legs carrying him quickly across the room as Dean once again hid any trace of his involvement. He rolled he eyes as Kerri smiled up at him with tired eyes, Dean mumbling while he climbed once more beneath the bed.

"Privacy my ass, people knocking on the damn door every five seconds."

As soon as his brother and his mumbled tirade were hidden from view, Sam pulled open the door. The young hunter's heart skipped a beat when he saw the man on the other side. He had been expecting the butler, or another of the millionaire's staff. But standing there before him, smiling as though he didn't have a care in the world, was William.

"Sam." He smiled, expending his hand, but Sam was having none of it.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"I came by to ask about your wife."

"I told your butler that she was resting."

"Yes, he mentioned that. I was just hoping that I may speak with her."

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible."

"Now, Sam, I was hoping there'd be no ill feelings between us. After all, what happened to Kerri was just an unfortunate incident. Obviously she should have had more to eat before those drinks."

Sam took a few deep breaths, counting to ten before looking the man in the eye once more. Maybe he could just let Dean shoot him? "Listen. I know that that's what Kerri told you, but forgive me if I don't see it that way."

"Are you calling your wife a liar?"

"I'm calling my wife tired and confused. She's never been sick like this before, and I don't believe for a moment that this is the result of spiked punch."

"I assure you, _Sam_." William smiled, emphasizing his name. "That I have only her best interests in mind. Please let Kerri know that I asked after her, and I will be seeing the both of you down at dinner shortly." And with that he turned and left, a sinister smile still plastered on his face.

"You still think I should let him live?" Dean dead-panned, sitting down next to Kerri, as he checked and loaded the weapons.

"For now." Sam sighed, moving to sit by his computer. There was no doubt about it, he really did hate that man.

666666666666

Forty-five minutes later Sam found himself leading a still weak Kerri into the large ballroom, though now the space was filled with a number of large, round tables. The knot in his stomach was only growing tighter as he made his way into the room. It seemed like everyone was staring at them, whispering about them behind their backs, and Sam could barely stand it. After the way that woman, Charlotte, had come onto him earlier, the young hunter wouldn't have been surprised if she had gone throughout the entire room, spreading her awful rumors.

He was there to help them, didn't they get that? He was trying to keep more innocent women from getting hurt, trying to stop a sadistic killer before he stuck again, but all the people around him seemed to care about was who was going home with who. And Sam found it sickening. After all, if he wasn't careful, if he wasn't at his very best, then Kerri could be lost that very night.

"Sam!"

Sam nearly jumped when he heard his name shouted across the room, his heart beating a little faster when he saw the source. Mr. Edmonds was pushing out a chair from a near by table, motioning Sam over to join him. But well, he had wanted to talk to the people who knew Bramhurst best, it was just unfortunate that one of those people seemed to be Charlotte.

"You know we can go back to the room." Sam whispered, his arm on the small of Kerri's back, leading her towards the table.

She still seemed a bit out of it, well, a lot out of it actually. Thankfully, she had finally managed to stay awake for longer than a few minutes, but, other than that, there wasn't much change. She was still far too pale, and her skin was cool to the touch. Sam knew that there was no way she could defend herself, or even keep herself standing and walking if left alone. No, she needed him, and he wasn't about to let either her or Dean down.

"You're the one that wanted to mingle. I was perfectly happy where I was."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Hey, I help out where I can."

"You think you can do this?"

"As long as you wake me up when I nod off."

"Samuel, Samuel." Mr. Edmonds clapped Sam on the back so hard that he nearly fell forward. "Come join us, boy. I'd like you to meet my wife, Margaret, and her friend Charlotte. And these are my good friends, Mr. and Mrs. Ashton, and Mr. and Mrs. Trumly. Everyone, this is Samuel Connors and his beautiful wife Kerri."

Sam nodded to the table's occupants, avoiding direct eye contact with a staring Charlotte, before pulling out a chair and lowering Kerri into it. She was right, this was his idea, and whether he liked it or not, this was the only way they were going to get the inside scoop on William.

66666666666666

Dean made his way quietly through the empty halls, moving with such precision that he was little more than a shadow in the large house. He knew where he had to go and knew what he had to do. He had to destroy the painting, plain and simple. Shooting Bramhurst was just an added bonus. He knew he would raise suspicion, that he was about to blow what little cover they had, but that was the way it had to be. After all, what are the odds that, out of thousands of painting, the one evil one would catch fire?

But Kerri was in trouble, standing right in Bramhurst's cross-hairs and Dean didn't give a damn how obvious his plan was. The painting needed to be dust, and that was all he cared about. He had dragged her into this, volunteered her when he knew that she wouldn't say no, and now she was fading away right before his eyes.

He had thought about burning the entire corridor, to try and make it seem less like a targeted thing, but then, with his luck, everything there would probably burn expect that one damn painting. No, he was going to stand there and watch it go, personally making sure that it wasn't going to hurt Kerri, or anyone else ever again.

He rounded another corner, stopping for a moment when he spied the correct gallery. It was beautiful to say the least, with multi-colored lights glistening off of every surface and a soft, almost angelic like music ringing from somewhere ahead of him. He followed the sound, drawn to the beauty of it, the perfection of it. It was like listening to music the way it was meant to be played, every note a song unto itself.

Dean followed the sensual music, the chords and melodies wrapping themselves around him, the soft voices calling to him, beaconing him. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to be there. He could feel the cool breeze on his face, small the damp morning grass as he drew ever closer to the large painting.

_"Come with us. Be with us."_ It sang, and Dean obeyed.

Because there, in that beautiful land, there was no time, no pain, no loss. He could feel a warmth flooding over his body, feel an energy coursing through every one of his veins. He had never felt so strong, so alive, so young.

_Young._ Dean instantly pulled back from the painting, trying to block the voices that had somehow made it deep within his mind. He had never felt so young. He wanted to be sick, the true reality of what was happening settling down over him. Whatever that painting had stolen from Kerri had just gone into him, he was feeding off her youth, just like Bramhurst.

His hands shook as he soaked the canvas in gasoline, the voices still echoing in his head, song still wrapping itself around his mind. It was almost like whatever was inside the painting didn't care that it was about to be burned right back into hell. Dean hesitated for a moment as he lit the match, wondering that, if by burning the painting he would be hurting Kerri. It was obvious that she was still attached to it somehow, and the thought of anything else befalling her was almost too much for him to bare.

But, a moment later, he made up his mind, watching in satisfaction as the corner of the painting burst into flames. There was a hundred percent change that Kerri would be hurt if the painting remained intact, and a slight chance that she would be ok if it wasn't. And Dean, well, he was a gambling man.

His spirit sank, however, as he watched the painting, a line of fire eating its way across the canvas. But, instead of leaving ash in its wake, all it left was the painting, as fresh and perfect as the day it was created.

"Well." Dean began, the voices rising again as the fire burned out. "This blows."


	9. Chapter 9

_i am so, so sorry for the very long wait. anyone want my job, because i have had enough of it! i have finally managed a few days off in a row so i am going to try and update as much as i can._

_again, thank you all for the great reviews, i am so glad that you are all enjoying this. as always, let me know what you think!_

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 9

"So, Sam, tell us about yourself." Edmonds began, beaming at the young man and his wife.

Sam looked up, nearly chocking on his drink, Kerri quickly rubbing his back. Tell them about himself? Making up a fake identity was one thing, coming up with a life history for it was another, and his mind was just in too many other places to come up with a passable story.

"Uh, what did you want to know?" He smiled, glancing quickly at Kerri.

"You know, the usual. How'd you get started in this business? You seem awfully young."

"Through my family."

"So, it was your father's business?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Really?" Charlotte chimed in, her eyes still roaming over Sam as she leaned a little farther over the table. "And you run it all yourself? Impressive."

"Actually." Sam began, still trying his hardest not to look at the woman. "I run it with my wife and brother."

"And where is this brother of yours?" Charlotte asked seductively, the idea of the young man before her having a brother seemed strangely appealing to her, and Sam just didn't want to go there.

"Not here."

"Kerri is it?" Charlotte began abruptly.

"Yes?" Kerri answered slowly, her blue eyes blinking owlishly around the table.

"I was meaning to ask you, how was your _private _tour with William?"

"It was fine." Kerri stated softly, leaning into Sam.

The younger man could feel just how weak she really was and instantly wished that they had just stayed in the room and told Bramhurst to screw himself. Kerri was in no condition to be out and about, especially when she was being forced to defend her made up life.

"Really? Just fine? You seem awfully tired."

"She's sick." Sam stated coldly, making the rest of the table fall silent. However, his short remark seemed to have the opposite effect to the scheming Charlotte, the woman's eyes growing hungrier as Sam stared her down, his hand on the back of Kerri's neck.

"Funny, how those girls always claim that they aren't feeling well when they come back."

"Charlotte!" Margaret began, blushing.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Sam began again, his voice barely more than a whisper, but still piercing.

"Exactly what it sounds like. She's not the first one to catch his eye, you know. And they always seem to return from their tours a little, tired."

"Sam, can we please go, I don't feel well." Kerri began suddenly, leaning her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Just a minute, Ker."

"Sam--."

"Maybe we should call William for her?" Charlotte chided, watching the interaction.

"Sam, boy, maybe you should take her up to lay down." Mr. Edmonds began, trying to quell the rising tension.

"In a minute. I want to know what, Charlotte, was talking about first."

"Countless girls, Sam. Their husbands report them missing, but we all know better. They're probably living the lap of luxury on William's dollar. You know that each and every one of them married into their fortune. Much like, Kerri, I would assume. You were just an artist before you met, Sam, weren't you?"

"That has nothing to do with anything, Charlotte." Margaret broke in, trying to defend the young couple.

"Oh no? Then why does he hide them away? The divorces would be quite expensive and those poor little things would be left with nothing but the tattered clothes on their backs."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe they really are missing?" Margaret continued, the missing girls obviously being a huge source of gossip for the well to do.

"Please. They just don't want to go through it all, don't want to lose their fortunes. So they charm William into saving them."

"How dare you." Sam began, his voice like ice.

"Sam, please, can we just go?"

"Just a minute."

"Quite the happy married couple, aren't we." Charlotte pushed again, obviously finding great delight in Sam's anger.

"Excuse me."

Sam's response was cut off by William's strong voice, the millionaire showing up behind him, his hand coming to rest on Kerri's slim shoulder. Sam immediately pushed the offending hand away, standing to his full hight as he steadied his friend in her seat. He had heard enough.

"Yes?" He asked, eyes narrowing on his host.

"I came to see what all the commotion was about."

"Maybe you should ask, Charlotte."

William eyed the woman for a moment before turning once more towards Sam, his face set in a charming smile. "I am sorry for any misunderstanding."

"I'm sure you are."

"Sam." Kerri began as Sam pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her, his eyes never leaving the man before him. Kerri fell into him, her arms draped around his waist as she tried to keep herself standing.

"I see she still isn't feeling well."

"No, she's not." Sam was well aware of the fact that, at that point, nearly every guest in the ballroom was silently looking in their direction, but he just didn't care. His usually strong and vibrant friend was falling to pieces in his arms and everyone seemed to be trying to pull her even further away from him. And that was something that he wasn't about to let happen.

"Sit back down and enjoy your dinner, Sam. I will see to it that she is brought back to her room."

"No, I'll see to it."

"Fine. I will have someone bring food up to the both of you later. And, Sam." William added as the two hunters turned to leave. "Please proceed directly to your room, I do not like people wandering, unescorted, through my home."

Sam could feel chills running up and down his spine as he lead Kerri through the tables, all eyes watching them the entire way out of the room. Sam tightened his hold on the shaky girl. He was now holding up almost all her weight, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. As soon was he turned the corner he scooped her up into his arms, her head falling onto his shoulder once more.

6666666666666666

Dean walked through the long halls, his hands still shaking, heart still beating fast. He had fed off the painting, taken something from Kerri, possibly hurt her worse than she already was. And worst of all was the fact that now the damn thing wouldn't burn. He needed to get to Sam, and then all three of them needed to get out of there, and fast. Bramhurst had already started and Dean had a feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better. He he learned long ago to trust his feelings.

He couldn't believe that he had let Bramhurst get that close to begin with, couldn't believe that he had managed to get Kerri away from both him and Sam. They were trained hunters for god's sake, and he was just one overly wealthy man. But he had still managed to out smart them, had still managed to take her away, to hurt her, and Dean would be damned if he was going to let that happen again. Screw the consequences, William needed to be taken care of and fast.

He pulled the phone from his pocket as he rounded another corner. He had to get back to the room, had to get to Sam so they could find another way to destroy the painting. But, more importantly, he needed to see Kerri again, needed to make sure that he hadn't hurt her any worse than Bramhurst had. He still couldn't believe what he had done, couldn't believe that he had let himself be lured to the painting. It made him sick just thinking about it.

"Dean?"

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Tell me about it."

"Get back to the room as soon as you can."

"We're already there. Did you burn it?"

"No…….. There were complications."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just the fact that the damn thing won't burn. How's Kerri?"

"Uh."

"Sam?" Dean stopped, his heart beating fast. He had hurt her.

"She's asleep again. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Alright, I'll be there in ten." And with that Dean hung up the phone, cursing as he broke into a run. He had to see her for himself, had to make sure that she was still Kerri.

Dean showed up at the room a few minutes later, Sam letting him in after his nearly frantic knock.

"Dude." Sam began, taking in his brother's haggard appearance. "What happened to you?"

"How is she?" Dean began, his voice shaking slightly as he made it over to the bed, stopping a few feet away. Kerri looked just as she had the last time he saw her. Her skin was still pale and cold, eyes still sunken, but she wasn't any older than the last time he has seen her.

"Tired, but I'm pretty sure she's ok. Dean, I didn't let him get near her."

"I did it, Sam."

"What?"

"When I found the painting, I don't know, I couldn't look away. I felt it, everything, it was so strong, so warm, I couldn't stop looking at it."

"What! Then why aren't you half asleep right now?"

"Because it didn't feed off of me. Sam, I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"Energy, youth. It was like time was going backwards. Everything just seemed so much better, I felt stronger than I've felt in years."

"Dean?"

"I fed off it, Sam. I couldn't stop it, I fed off her."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Well, she just fell asleep again, so you obviously didn't take that much from her."

"Oh yeah, that's encouraging."

"Dean, this isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing the painting would do that. Come to think of it, why would it do that? Why would Bramhurst want to share it?"

"I don't think he does." Dean began, sitting on the sofa. He was afraid to go too close to Kerri afraid he would hurt her worse, that just being in her presence would steal more of her away. "I think it just gives and takes."

"But why Kerri, and why you?"

"The myth. You said that that lady took the guy to Tir-na-nog and he lived for three hundred years."

"Yeah, so?"

"So maybe, the painting's doing the same thing. In the myth, a woman gave a man eternal youth. So."

"So that painting is doing the same thing. It's taking the life force from women and giving it to men."

"Yeah, which means I did do this to Kerri."

"Dean, look at her, she's fine."

"Fine! Fine, she's unconscious!"

"Yeah, but she's still the same age."

"Maybe it doesn't take it all at once?"

"What?"

"No one ever called for help, no one ever came running into town telling them they were getting old too fast."

"Yeah, but this place is a fortress, maybe they just couldn't get out."

"Or maybe, they don't get old till the end. In the myth, that dude stayed young as long as he was there right?"

"Yeah."

"But, as soon as he set foot on his home soil, he was instantly old."

"So maybe the girls stay young until the painting releases them back onto mortal land."

"And, as soon as we destroy that painting, her soul's free."

"To age." Sam breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed, haunted eyes falling on Kerri.

"Sam, there's gotta be a way to fix this."

"You said you couldn't burn the painting."

"The fire didn't even leave soot."

"Well, maybe we can just take it with us."

"Sam, the freaking thing is like eight feet long."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's stuck here."

"So, we have to get it to release her, then find some way to get rid of it."

"But what if it doesn't matter? What if she still ages?"

"I don't know."

"We can't mess with it till we figure this out. I'm not gonna let her suffer because of my mistake."

"Dean--."

"No. We only destroy this thing once we're sure that she's safe. That she's exactly the same as when we got here."

"What if we can't?"

"That's not an option."

A sudden knock on the door silenced the brothers' conversation, Dean sliding beneath the bed as the door swung open. It was the butler once more, pushing a cart loaded down with at least four covered trays. He scanned the room as he entered, taking in everything. From Kerri laying on the bed to Sam sitting on the sofa to the laptop left open on the table.

'_Damn it.'_ Sam silently cursed as the man's eyes focused back on him.

"Mr. Bramhurst has asked that you and your wife be sent dinner. I hope it is all to your liking."

"Thank you."

"He also asked once again about Mrs. Connors, but I see that she is truly resting."

"Yes, she is, and I would prefer that it stay that way. She has been through enough and she doesn't need any visitors. You can pass that message along to your boss."

"I will, Sir. Enjoy your meal, I hope it is enough."

"Excuse me? Enough for what?"

"Nothing, Sir. Good evening." The butler bowed quickly before leaving the room, Sam locking the door behind him.

"Damn it." Dean cursed, climbing out from under the bed. "I think he knows I'm here."

"Ya think."

"Yeah, well, at least I don't have to sneak around anymore." Dean began, pulling a lid off one of the trays.

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

"Because, Dean, you just do."

"Great come back."

"Would you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Kerri mumbled, pushing her eyes open.

"Hey." Sam began, moving over to her. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train. What's wrong with you, Winchester?" Kerri eyed Dean suspiciously as Sam helped her to sit.

Dean had moved to the opposite side of the room when she awoke, his eyes purposefully cast down towards the computer. He didn't want to get too close to her, didn't want to hurt her. Hell, he couldn't even look at her anymore, knowing what he'd done.

"Dean?"

"He fed off the painting. Off you."

"Sam!" Dean yelled, making the two other hunters jump. He didn't want her to know, didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. She had always looked at him with such admiration, such trust and he didn't want to see that wiped away, didn't want to see that hope gone.

"You what?"

"Kerri, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it." He began, finally meeting her gaze. But instead of finding hate there, instead of seeing fear, he saw concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Ker, did you hear what Sam said?"

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who get fed off of."

"Dean, you didn't do it on purpose."

"Kerri, I may have killed you."

Kerri quickly felt her face, before looking down at her body. "What are you talking about, I'm fine."

"For now." Dean whispered, turning away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, well, we have this theory." Sam began, shooting his brother a glance as the older man kicked the wall.

"What theory?" Kerri asked, her voice shaking slightly as she searched Sam's face for answers.

"Well, Oisin didn't age until he was released from Tir-na-nog, until he set foot on mortal ground."

"So?"

"So, we think that maybe, it's the same with you. That maybe--."

"Once the painting's destroyed, I'll start aging."

"Yeah."

"And even, if you find away to get it to release me--."

"You may still die." Dean broke in, his voice hoarse and quiet.

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll age gracefully."

"Damn it, Kerri, this isn't funny." Dean shouted as he spun around, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"No, but you're not really taking this seriously, either."

"I'm not taking this seriously. I might die, Dean. Hell, by tomorrow I could be eighty. So tell me, how am I not taking this seriously? I didn't even want to go on this stupid hunt."

"Ker--." Dean began, his voice leaving him. He had screwed up and now she might be lost forever, dead before the age of thirty. And it would all be his fault. He wanted to go over to her, to tell her that he could fix this, that he could set it all right, but he was afraid of making a promise he might not be able to keep.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You might die because of me."

"I might die because of William Bramhurst and a weird as hell painting."

"But I forced you to come."

"You didn't force me to do anything. I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions. And besides, there may still be a way to fix this."

"If there is, Kerri. I promise that I'll find it."

"I know you will, Dean."

Sam watched the exchange, knowing that both were afraid, terrified of what may come, of what may be waiting for them just around the corner. They had both been through so much, both faced so much turmoil in the course of their friendship and Sam knew that losing her would destroy a part of his brother's soul. Hell, it would destroy a part of him as well. This was Kerri, the girl that had helped teach him to ride a bike, the girl that had saved him from a spirit, risked her own life to help keep him safe. He had to save her, had to find a way to break the painting's hold over her, and he had to do it fast.


	10. Chapter 10

_thank you all once again for the great reviews. wow, i gotta say, i wanted to have this up sooner but my brain just shut down after last night's episode. that was just amazing. _

_i hope you all enjoy the newest chapter. _

**ETERNAL **

Chapter 10

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm about to break in half."Kerri began, raising tired eyes to Dean.

"I wasn't." Dean answered a little too quickly, looking away at the accusation. In all seriousness he had been staring at her, but he just couldn't help it.

She seemed stronger, seemed fine, but he knew that it was just an illusion. Kerri was in danger, and he didn't know what to do to fix it. For once he couldn't just walk up to the bad guy and shoot, couldn't just salt and burn some bones and be done with it. Everything was spiraling out of control and he didn't know what to do to stop it. He couldn't destroy the painting and, even if he could, there was no way of knowing if it would help Kerri or not. All he knew was that, as soon as Bramhurst was done with her, she was going to die.

"You're looking at me again." Kerri spoke up again a few minutes later. And, sure enough, Dean was watching her once more.

"What are you, five?"

"Well, if you would just admit to the fact that you're looking at me, we could move past this."

"I wasn't looking at you."

"You've been staring at me for the past two hours. I'm fine, Dean, let it go."

"You're not fine, and I am not gonna let it go. What if it was me?"

"What if what was you?"

"What if Bramhurst didn't take that much from you? What if we get him to let you go, but because of me you're too far gone?"

"I already told you, none of this is your fault."

"Thanks for the lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah, sure."

"Whatever, Winchester. You're gonna blame yourself for this no matter what, so I might as well just save my breath."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You'd probably blame yourself if the sun flared out."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Is it?"

Dean just glared at her before turning back to the computer. She was one of the only people besides Sam that could really read him, that could really figure out what was going on inside his head. Sometimes that was a blessing, but then sometimes it was a curse. Dean had spent his whole life putting up walls, keeping people out, but the one person he could never truly keep away was Kerri.

He didn't know if it was because she had been through the same thing he had when they were little or if she just had some weird way of worming through all his defenses. Whichever it was, Dean was secretly grateful for it. He had been forced to carry such a heavy weight for so many years, that the idea of someone begin there to share it, someone being their to help lessen the burden, was almost more than he could hope for.

Yes, he had Sam, and his little brother tried to help, but Dean couldn't put that weight on the shoulders of the person he was supposed to protect, supposed to save. Sammy had enough to worry about without having his big brother's problems thrown down on top of him as well. He was supposed to be normal, supposed to be at school, supposed to be safe, and Dean couldn't help but try to give that to him. And he knew that Sam would never be what he wanted to be if he was forced to worry about his slowly fading brother.

Dean didn't have many things to give, but if he could protect Sam, if he could give him just a little bit of the innocence that he craved, then Dean was going to to his best to provide that. After all, Sam was his responsibility, his only job, and there was no way he was going to let himself screw up. His little brother had too much potential, had too much going for him to lose it all to his lack-luster brother. Sam was something special, something more than just a hunter, and there was nothing in heaven or hell that would change that.

But Kerri, well Kerri was a different story entirely. Yes, Dean had promised to protect her, and that was a promise that he would keep till his dying breath, but she wasn't someone that he had to keep sheltered. She knew what was out there, had chosen to be a hunter as she grew, and most importantly, she had been someone for Dean to lean on since the age of six. She had saved him all those years ago, had shown him that it was possible for life to go on, and in doing so she had lifted a great weight from him.

And now he may have killed her, may have stolen something from her that he could never give back. He knew he should have stayed away, knew he should have let her live her life in peace, but something just wouldn't let him do that. Ever since she had left that note, ever since she had stumbled back into his life, Dean had been at constant odds with himself. A part of him wanted to stay with her, wanted to be with her again like they had been as children, but another part was afraid of hurting her, afraid of putting her in danger, and he just didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he couldn't stay away, but every time he saw her, she ended up in harm's way.

His cell phone brought him out of his internal prison, Sam's name flashing across the screen. He had gone out on re-con while Dean looked over Kerri. The elder Winchester had insisted that Sam stay behind, but then his little brother had pulled the logic card on him again. Sam was a guest, and, while Bramhurst didn't like his guest wandering around the house alone, it would be easier to explain away. After all, Sam was supposed to be there and, while they were all certain that William knew he was hiding out, it would be better for all involved to keep Dean hidden as long as possible. Much to the elder hunter's disappointment.

"Yeah?"

"How is she?"

"A pain in my ass."

"So, back to normal."

"Yeah, all is right with the world once more. Find anything?"

"Nah."

"Sam, you've been gone for two hours."

"Yeah well, I've spent about an hour and a half of that trying to hide from a horny woman."

"Charlotte?"

"How do you know her name?"

"Lucky guess."

"Dean!"

"We really don't have time for this now, Sammy."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Yeah, yeah, says you. Anything about Bramhurst?"

"No one has seen him since he was at our table."

"So I take it he isn't really the hostest with mostest."

"Apparently not."

"Where are you now?"

"Uh, I'm heading towards that painting."

"Sam, don't!"

"What?" Kerri pipped up, Dean's shout waking her from a light sleep. "What happened?"

"Dean, calm down." Sam's voice crackled through the phone.

"Sam, don't go near that thing."

"Dean."

"No! We don't know what it is, and we don't know what it's doing to Kerri. Stay away from it!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stay back."

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise me, Sam."

"I promise, Dean, ok. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just, I don't want to chance it."

"Yeah, ok, that's fine, Dean. Look, I'm just gonna come back there."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Did you find anything else out about the missing girls?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Margaret Edmonds, she seemed kind of partial to some of the girls. She's been suspicious of Bramhurst from the beginning."

"Did she mention why?"

"Yeah. She said---."

"Sam?" Dean asked, scanning the phone as his little brother's voice cut out. "Sam?" But he was met by nothing more than static, the call indicator still flashing that he was connected. "Sammy?"

"Dean? What's wrong?" Kerri asked weakly, sitting up on the bed.

"I don't know. He just cut out mid sentence."

"Maybe you lost the call?"

"No. No, something's wrong." Dean began, rubbing his hands over his face as he scanned the room. He grabbed two pistols, a silver knife, and some back up rounds from the pack on the floor before moving to Kerri. "You think you can walk?"

"Yeah." She answered as strong as possible, Dean helping her off the bed.

She swayed for a moment, Dean holding her tightly until the dizziness passed, his frantic green eyes searching her heavy lidded blue ones.

"You sure you're up for this?" He asked, his voice soft, hands still holding her thin arms tightly, afraid she may fall to the floor without his support.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just stood up too fast."

"Kerri?"

"I'm fine, Dean, really. Where's Sam?"

"He was heading towards that damn painting when he cut out."

"Well, I feel alright now, so he must not have made it there."

"Yeah, I think he turned back. He was about to tell me something but then he was just, gone."

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe the storm knocked something out."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Let's just take things one at a time, before we jump to the worst case scenario."

"The way our lives go, the worst case scenario is usually what we get."

"Then we're due for a bit of good luck."

"I certainly hope so." Dean sighed, staying close by Kerri as they walked, ready to catch her at a moment's notice.

He couldn't help but be worried though, couldn't help but focus on the worst case scenario. Sam was missing, somewhere in the biggest house Dean had ever seen. One minute his baby brother had been on the phone and the next, well the next he was just gone. Yeah, they had been in worse situations, much worse, but that didn't lessen the feeling of foreboding that had fallen on the elder Winchester. Bramhurst was up to something, he could feel it in his bones, and not just Kerri was in his cross-hairs, now Sam was there as well.

"So." Kerri began, leaning more on Dean than she intended as they made their way through the ornate halls. "What are you gonna tell people if we get caught?"

"I'll just say I'm kidnapping you for ransom." Dean smirked, resting his hand on her back.

"Don't quit your day job."

"Huh?"

"Charlotte made it quite clear that I was a poor little hoe that married into money."

"What! Where the hell does she get off."

"Don't let her get to you. She thinks that about all the girls that went missing. Hell, I think she thinks that about all the girls period."

"She thinks you married Sam for money." Dean stated again, a smile growing on his face.

"It's not funny."

"But, you're our sugar-momma."

"I am not anyone's sugar-momma."

"Well, Sammy and I aren't exactly rolling in dough. And you're one of the only people I know with an honest income."

"I know. But she isn't seeing Sam Winchester, she's seeing Sam Connors, a well known art dealer."

"Wow. Give that kid some fancy clothes and a fake name and he can go far."

"Oh yeah, right into the arms of a conniving old woman."

"I gotta say, I do feel sorry for the guy. I've been with some scary women, but that one. Wow. This way." Dean whispered, pulling Kerri along with him.

"This place is like a maze."

"Yes it is. You know, I used to think that your house was too big, but this is just ridiculous."

"Yeah, well--."

Before Kerri could finish Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, the other covering her mouth as he pulled her back around the corner, his grip growing stronger as they stood. He continued to hold her, mouth covered as they both ducked into the small space behind a pillar, the sound of footsteps growing ever closer. Dean held his breath, Kerri trembling in his arms, a new conversation floating to them from mere feet away.

"Mr. Bramhurst." They heard the butler begin, silence following.

"Yes, Sir. I did find the boy wandering right where you said he'd be……... No Sir, he shouldn't be a problem………. I am on my way there now…………. She seems fine, though I do think they have an accomplice somewhere on the premises…………. No Sir, it's just--. Yes, Sir."

The butler huffed, clicking off his cellphone and continuing down the corridor, obviously more than a little annoyed with his boss. But Dean didn't care about that, all he cared about was his brother. That man had done something to Sam, done something to take him out of the game. And Dean swore then, that if that sniveling man did anything to seriously hurt his brother he was going to rip him in half.

Dean felt a gentle tug on his right hand, suddenly remembering that he still had a death grip on Kerri. He looked down sheepishly, dropping his hand from her mouth, but still holding her by the waist.

"You're breaking my bones, Dean."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, just give me a little warning next time."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, Sam."

"Chetling came from over there, I didn't lose the call that long ago so Sam can't be far. Come on."

"Dean, Bramhurst knew that Sam was wandering around."

"Yeah, I heard." Dean stated quickly, his gun out and ready as he scanned the halls before him. He didn't know who was watching, didn't know who was on their side and who was working for William. For all he knew, everyone was a suspect, everyone was out to get them, to tear them apart.

He barely noticed the whispering that had picked up all around him, barely noticed just how close to the painting he actually was. He was too busy thinking about Sam, too busy worrying about how to get them all out of there, to worry about where he was going. He needed to find Sam, needed to get rid of the painting, and then he needed to get them all the hell out. He was almost at the corner before he regained his senses, falling back against the wall as he broke out of the powerful trance. He had almost done it again, had almost taken more of Kerri's life away from her. It had been close, too close. And, worst of all, was that he knew Sam wasn't there, knew his brother had turned back before he got that far.

"Damn it, Kerri, we gotta get away from here." He breathed, closing his eyes before turning towards his friend. But, when he opened his eyes, his heart nearly stopped. He was completely alone in the large corridor.

66666666666666

Kerri was beyond dizzy. If she had to describe it, she would have said that she was floating, lost in a sea of colors and sounds. She didn't see the corridors, didn't feel the marble walls that ran beneath her fingers, didn't feel Dean's arm around her. Everything was just lost to the rolling sea around her, the paintings and sculptures molding together in stomach churning synchronicity. All she wanted to do was get away from it, to lay down, make the world stop its spinning.

Someone was feeding off the painting again, she could feel it. It was like every ounce of strength was being sucked out of her, racing from her veins in torrents. She was cold and hot at the same time, her head pounding, eyes falling closed as her battered body ached for sleep. She wanted Dean, wanted someone to lean on, someone to help keep her on her feet, stop her from falling. But he was lost somewhere in the whirlpool that was her senses.

But then, just as quickly as her world had started its spinning, it stopped, everything falling back into place. She stood there for a moment, leaning against the closest wall she could find, hoping against hope that she could keep whatever was in her stomach down where it belonged. She took a few deep breaths before finally turning back towards the corridor.

"Dean?" She called out, her eyes falling closed despite all her efforts to keep them open. She was so tired, her legs giving out beneath her as darkness danced at the edge of her vision.

She didn't question the arms that wrapped around her, didn't question the body that she fell into, the man that lifted her up as she finally gave into the darkness. No, she didn't question it for a moment as William Bramhurst pulled her just a little bit closer and headed off down the deserted corridor.


	11. Chapter 11

_thank you all once again for the great reviews, they mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, let me know what you all think. :)_

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 11

"God damn it." Dean cursed, searching yet another corridor. He couldn't believe he'd lost her, she had been standing right beside him, hell, he'd even had his arm around her and yet she was still gone. And, worse of all, was that he had felt the painting again, knew he had taken more from Kerri.

He was supposed to keep her safe, supposed to watch out for her, he had promised. Ever since he had found her in the forest nearly eighteen years before, ever since the watcher had taken her away right before his eyes, he had sworn that it would never happen again.

But then he had left, followed his family to the doorsteps of hell, and left his friend, and his promise, behind. Her family had been killed by the Yellow Eyed Demon, her sister ripped from her arms as the demon laughed. And then Dean had returned, stumbled back into her life after a hunt gone very wrong, and he had almost gotten her killed in an abandoned mine. And now, now he had lost her, possibly forever.

And Sam, that bastard had done something to Sam as well. They were both gone, the two people he had told himself that he would always keep safe, the two people that meant more to him than anyone else. His little brother, and his closest friend, both gone while he spoke to them, both vanished in an instant.

And, on top of everything else, on top of losing Sam and Kerri, that damn painting kept reaching out to him, the voices following him down the empty corridors. He tried to ignore it, but it was like his body was on auto-pilot, continually ending up back at the one hall he didn't want to be anywhere near. He knew that Sam wasn't down there, and he knew that being close to it would only hurt Kerri more, but he still couldn't seem to stay away.

His body ached for those green fields, for that late summer breeze. He could almost feel the sun on his face as he wandered through the house, the cold storms raging beyond the decorative windows nothing more than a distant nightmare compared to the peace and safety of Tir-na-nog. He knew he couldn't be there, knew there was no reason to be there, but he also knew that every fiber of his being wanted to be there. The voices lulled his mind to sleep like a gentle wind, the weight of the world falling away as he listened to the soft harmonies. It was so beautiful, so perfect, so inviting.

"You should just give into it, Dean."

The elder Winchester was broken from his trance, his lungs heaving, as he struggled against the pull of the painting. It took him mere seconds to regain his senses, but, when he did he felt his heart nearly stop again. There, standing before him, a wide and sinister smile growing across his face, was William Bramhurst.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Please, you think you're the first hunter that has tried to stop me?"

"Well, I did till about thirty seconds ago." Dean answered, his strong voice masking the panic that was slowly filling him.

"I have to admit though, using another hunter as bait, that is a new one."

"Well, at least I'm inventive."

William just smiled at the comment, his eyes taking in the hunter before him. "How old are you, Dean?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked. This was worse than he had originally thought. Not only did William know he was there, he actually knew who all three of them were. Hell, he and his brother were probably front page news on every hunter handbook.

"Humor me."

"Twenty-nine."

"Really, is that all?"

"I've been hunting longer than most."

"Yes, you have. But not as long as me."

"Oh yeah, and how long has that been?"

"Five hundred years, Winchester. Five hundred years, and I have yet to be caught. I have to say, that doesn't bode well for your little community."

"I guess not." Dean stated, nervous for the first time. Five hundred years! Bramhurst had evaded capture and death for five hundred years. How the hell could that even be possible? Twenty, thirty, hell, maybe even one hundred, but five?

"Yes, that is usually the reaction I get. You see, people like you always come to me, thinking they're the best, that this is just another quick fix, another easy notch on their belts. But, they are always wrong."

"I get why you took Kerri, but why Sam?"

"Well, that's where you're a bit different, Dean. You see, not many hunters hunt in pairs, it seems to be more of a solo thing. But you and your brother, you're legends."

"I'm flattered."

"He has already given into it, Dean, has already let the painting feed him. Why are you still fighting?"

"Sam would never do that. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Wouldn't he? You've felt it, you've seen it, how could anyone resist."

"He could. I can. She doesn't deserve to die."

"You mean, she doesn't deserve to suffer because of your mistakes."

"I will not let you kill her."

"What's done is done, Dean. You've seen her, I have no doubt that you and your brother have figured out how the painting works. She's already gone. But you can have a part of her soul, have a piece of her before she is gone."

"You sick bastard." Dean growled, advancing on Bramhurst. He didn't care about the FBI, didn't care about drawing suspicion, didn't care about anything other than killing the arrogant man that stood before him. But he stopped the instant he saw the man's smile grow.

"You can't kill me."

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"Because I am the only one that knows where Kerri is."

"You just said she was beyond help."

"I guess I did. There is always, Sam though."

"What have you done with him?"

"I told him once that I didn't like people roaming my house alone. He should have listened."

"Where. Is. He?"

"If you're as good as everyone says you are, then you should be able to find him yourself."

"Believe me, I am and I will." Dean's voice was flat and deadly, his green eyes on fire. But that still didn't seem to phase the millionaire one bit. He just looked Dean up and down once more, his smile growing ever wider as the lights flickered and went out. The darkness lasted no more than a minute, but when the light returned, Dean found himself alone in the corridor.

666666666666

Kerri's head felt like it was going to explode, her eyelids so heavy that she wasn't sure she'd be able to open them. It was an all encompassing fatigue that had taken over her body and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to fight it. Someone had fed from the painting again, of that she was certain, but there was an entirely new sensation floating over her, and she didn't quite know how to take it. The last thing she had remembered was walking down the hall with Dean, but now, well now she was definitely laying down.

"Dean?" She called out weakly, finally forcing her eyes open. But, what she saw only made her fears grow. This wasn't the room she had been in before, and Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Dean?" She called again into the large room, pushing herself up against the silken pillows. "What the hell." She whispered, looking down at herself. For the past several hours she had been wearing a black dress, but now, well now she was wearing red silk pajamas, and she had no clue where they had come from.

But she was too tired to think about it, her aching body sinking back down into the warmth of the blankets. She knew she had to get out of there, knew she had to find Dean and Sam, but she just couldn't keep her eyes open, couldn't fight the overwhelming desire to sleep. Her heart almost stopped when she felt the bed dip, a strong hand brushing her bangs from her face. She forced her eyes open, trying in vein to back away when she saw who was sitting beside her. But he just smiled, pulling her back by the elbows.

"Here." He began, pulling her up to sit. "Drink this."

"What is it?" She began, her voice shaking, as she tried again to break out of his hold.

"Tea. Just drink it, it will make you feel better."

"Why would I trust you?"

"I'm sure you have done your research, Kerri. Some of the girls had been with me for years, this has only been happening to you for a few hours. Drink."

"No."

"One way or another, you will drink this."

"Why, so I can feel nice and healthy while I die?"

"I'm not the one you should be blaming for this. And besides, this will help you stay stronger."

"How, by making me a permanent part of the painting?"

"That has already happened. You are not getting out of this house alive. It just depends on you as to how long you choose to live."

Kerri studied the man for a moment before reluctantly taking the drink. She could feel herself drifting away, could feel her life draining from her as each moment passed. Bramhurst was right, at the moment there was no way she was going to get out of that house alive, but maybe if she could buy some time, then Dean would have a chance to figure something out.

Bramhurst helped lay Kerri back against the pillows, the empty mug now resting on the bedside table. He was right, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she was feeling a lot better, though still very, very tired. She couldn't help it when her eyes slid shut again, couldn't help it when the darkness over took her, her body falling back into the bed as sleep claimed her.

It was a little over an hour later when her blue eyes fluttered open once more, her mind clearer than it had been in hours. She looked around the room, the events of the night falling back into place with a frightening pace. She and Dean had been out looking for Sam, and then, the next thing she knew she was in Bramhurst's room, in pajamas. But now, at least, she was no longer tired. And, though she knew that she was still in very bad shape, she couldn't help but be grateful for small favors.

She slowly pushed herself out of the bed, her bare-feet hitting the cold floor beneath her. But she didn't have time to dwell on that, didn't have time to think about anything other than finding the brothers, and fast. She didn't know how long she had been out of it, didn't know what had happened to Sam, or what Bramhurst may have done to Dean. At that moment, the only thing she knew was that no one was feeding off the painting, and even that she was second guessing. She felt completely normal, and she had no idea what that tea had actually done to her, or taken from her.

But that was something she could worry about later, something she could let Dean yell at her for later. That is, if she was able to find him. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind as she ventured out into the hall, her keen eyes searching every inch of the mansion. She would find both Dean and Sam in one piece, she had to believe that. She had lost too much to this fight already, had had too much taken from her, and she wasn't about to loss someone else. No, she would fight for them till her dying breath.

She had no idea which wing of the house she was actually in, having never been told where Bramhurst's room was. She shouldn't really been surprised by that, because really, why would she need to know that in the first place. But apparently, that information suddenly became very important. So, she just made her way around the building as quietly as she could, her ears trained for even the slightest sound. She had no weapons and no backup, but she had been in worse spots before, and she would find a way out of this one.

Kerri had been searching the house for the better part of an hour when her nerves finally started to get the better of her. There was no doubt in her mind that she had chosen the exact wrong path. She hadn't seen or heard a single person in all of her time searching, and she knew that, despite the late hour, many of the guests were still out and about. And so, the only conclusion was that she was going in the wrong direction for help. Her assumption was only strengthened when she began to notice that the decorations were become less spectacular the longer she walked.

She was in an area of the mansion that didn't often see guests, and that only made her heart beat faster. The once bright and richly decorated walls had given way to wood paneling and old carpets, the long corridors lit by only a few widely spaced lights. If she didn't know any better she would have expected Dr. Frankenstein to jump out of the wall and take her to his dungeon.

She smiled to herself, not a hundred percent convinced that that couldn't possibly happen, as she continued on down the halls. She agreed with Dean, her house was ridiculously big for her small family, but her mom had loved it, and her father had finally finished the renovations shortly after her death. So really, she had a reason for living there all alone, but this house, well this was just ludicrous. Hell, it probably had two different area codes. And who the hell even knew how far away Dean was, or if she would ever find Sam without someone giving her directions.

But, just as she finished the though, just as she turned the next dark corner, she found what she had been looking for. There, laying against the wall, his back to her, was Sam's still form.

"Oh please, no." Kerri whispered, running to his side. She let out a long, shaky breath when she saw that he was breathing, her earlier fears instantly washed away. She quickly checked for injuries, her hand coming back bloody after running it through his hair. But, the gash that had been it's source was already beginning to heal.

The younger man moaned softly as she continued to go over him, his eyes fluttering as she laid his head in her lap.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Oh yeah, super." Sam mumbled sitting up, leaning against Kerri as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was on the phone with Dean, and then, well I woke up here. Wait, where is Dean?" Sam suddenly looked around.

Kerri knew exactly what the younger Winchester was thinking. There was no way Dean would willingly let her out of his sight, not with everything that had happened. But then, well, this wasn't really willingly. The last thing she remembered was having the life literally sucked out of her, and then she awoke, alone, in Bramhurst's room. And she just hoped that where ever Dean was, he was ok.

"I don't exactly know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"We were out looking for you, and then I got really dizzy and when I woke up I was alone."

"He wouldn't just leave you there."

"Well, I didn't exactly wake up in the same place I fell asleep in." She added, helping the much taller man to his feet.

"What's the supposed to mean? Where'd you wake up."

"Bramhurst's room."

"What!" Sam asked, turning brown eyes on her, finally taking in her altered appearance. "What'd he do?"

"Nothing."

"So what, you woke up, had a chat and then left? Come on, Kerri, that's weak."

"Yeah well, it's the best you're gonna get."

"Kerri?"

"Look, I don't know what happened, Sam. I woke up, in pajamas, might I add, and he gave me some kind of tea."

"Tea?"

"At least that's what he said it was."

"And you drank it!"

"He said it would make me better."

"Oh yeah, that makes it a good decision."

"Look, Sam, I was dying, I could feel it."

"But the other girls were with him for months, sometimes years."

"And he said that it was because of this tea."

"But, you have no idea what it did to you."

"I know, but I know what would have happened if I didn't. Sam, if I didn't drink it I would've been dead by the morning. At least, this way, you guys have some time." Kerri admitted, her voice faltering.

She knew that time was running out, she could feel it in her bones, and she was going to do whatever she could to stop it. It wasn't that she was afraid of dying, that was something she had faced before. No, she wanted to hold on, wanted to do whatever she could, because she knew what would happen to Dean if she didn't. She wasn't blind, she knew that he blamed himself for things that were far beyond his control, and she knew that he would never forgive himself if she got hurt. And that was a burden she didn't want to lay upon his already weighted shoulders. Dean had enough to worry about, had more troubles than ten men combined, and there was no way that she was ever going to make that worse.

"Kerri."

"Don't worry, Sam. I trust you guys."

"What's Dean gonna say when he finds out what you did?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. We fix this, get rid of whatever kind of hold that painting has on me, and then we go home. End of story."

"You know, sometimes you and Dean sound so much alike it's scary."

"You're telling me. I'm the one that just got compared to your brother."

"Alright. So, do you have any idea which way to go?"

"I would have to say the opposite of the way I have been going for the past thirty minutes. Do you still have you're phone?"

"No." Sam answered, dejected, searching his pockets a second time just to make sure he didn't miss it.

"Then I guess we find what we can find."

"How're you feeling?" Sam began as they walked, his arm wrapped protectively around her slim shoulders.

"Fine, actually."

"Can you still feel the painting?"

"No. But that might just be because no one is feeding off it."

"Or maybe they are and you just can't tell."

"That's a possibility."

"Did he mention, you know--?"

"How much time I have?"

"Yeah."

"From what I gathered, none."

"What?"

"Can we just take this one step at a time, Sam? Let's just find Dean and then go from there." Kerri could feel his arm tighten around her, and all she wanted to do was lean into him, to let him try and make everything better. But this was reality, and she knew that that would accomplish nothing other than making him a nervous wreck. She had to believe that she would get out of this all in one piece, and, if she didn't, she knew she couldn't let Sam and Dean blame themselves.

So, she just stood up a little straighter as she walked, taking comfort in Sam's touch, knowing that, in a few short hours, it may be something she would never get to feel again.


	12. Chapter 12

_hello everyone, thank you all once again for the great reviews. they really do mean alot to me. this chapter is a little light on the action side, but dont worry the actions will be back again soon. as always, let me know what you think. :)_

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 12

"Are you still feeling ok? Do you need to rest?"

Kerri closed her eyes, praying for patients. She knew Sam had a big heart, knew that he had only her best interests in mind, but really, he was starting to drive her crazy. They had been looking for Dean for twenty minutes, the halls slowly growing brighter and better decorated as they walked. And, in that short time period, Sam had asked if she was alright no less than twelve times.

"Yes, Sam, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive, can you please stop asking me."

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled, and Kerri instantly regretted her sharp tone.

It wasn't Sam's fault after all, hell, if there was anyone to blame it would be her. She was the one that wandered off with Bramhurst, knowing full well what he was capable of. And the worst part of all was that she wasn't sure why she had done it. Yes, she usually acted on impulse, but she wasn't suicidal, and apparently that's what going with Bramhurst was. But that didn't change the fact that she had still gone with him, and she had been kicking herself every since.

It wasn't that she was afraid of dying, she didn't want to, but it was a fact of life. No, the worst part of the whole stupid ordeal was the effect it was having on the brothers, and Dean in particular. He had promised long ago to keep her safe, and she knew that he wouldn't let heaven or hell keep him from holding that promise. He was blaming himself, she knew that without even seeing him, and she just wished there was something she could do to help him, something she could say to make him believe that this wasn't his fault. But well, in Dean's mind everything was his fault, and it was a trait Sam seemed to be developing as well.

It was almost like the younger man was trying to make up for his years away, trying to make up for everything he had ever done to hurt his brother. But what he didn't know what that he had never hurt him, not even when he left. And really, Kerri didn't think there was anything Sam could do to make his brother hate him, to make Dean feel like Sam owed him something. Hell, his little brother was the reason he was still alive, the reason he hadn't done something suicidally stupid. Like wandering off with the bad guy, for instance.

But then well, that's where she was different, that's where the terrible march of time had changed the two families. Dean still had his brother to keep him from falling over the edge. But Kerri, her family was gone. She had watched them die, all of them, and then she had been forced to spend over two years alone, left with nothing but memories and fading photographs. She acted on impulse because she literally had nothing left to lose.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to snap."

"You're getting the life sucked out of you, you have the right to be a little testy."

"Like a license to bitch."

"Something like that."

"Hm, that could come in handy."

"Just don't pass it on to Dean."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kerri smiled, relieved that the moment had passed.

Things between her and the brothers had been far too tense. But then, they had spent twelve years apart, spent their formidable adult years forgetting each other, there was bound to be some friction. But when they were kids everything had been so perfect, so right, so easy, and the naive part of her wanted all that back again. Even if it was just a dream.

They were hunters now, though, nearly thirty, and things had changed. They weren't the little kids that terrorized Mrs. Miller at the local store, weren't the kids that raced down hills, rode their bikes around the mountains for hours on end. No, now they were the adults that fought of the darkness, the ones that killed, the ones that burned, the ones that buried. What little innocence they had managed to find was now completely gone, and it had left their once unbreakable relationship more than a little strained.

"So." Sam began a few moments later, draping is suit jacket around Kerri's shoulders when he noticed she was shivering. "Any great plans rolling around in that head of yours?"

"Nope, you?"

"I got nothing."

"What are the chances Dean has one?"

"I'd say their pretty good actually. But his plans have a way of being….. Outlandish."

"I like outlandish."

"You would. But I think subtly would be best right now."

"Yeah, it's never a good idea to blow a millionaire away in front of about two hundred witnesses."

"Getting wise, huh."

"Someone had to."

"Ha ha."

Just then the lights flickered violently before finally flashing out, sending the pair into complete and total darkness. Kerri could feel Sam wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer, using his much larger body to shield her from anything and everything that might be hiding in the shadows. She held her breath for several tense seconds before realizing that the lights weren't going to come back on.

"I hate this house." Kerri sighed, a bolt of lighting crashing no more than two hundred yards from the house. The instant flash of light illuminated the eerie hall and Kerri couldn't help but gasp when her eyes landed on the shadowy figure standing at the end of the hall, lost again as the thunder rolled.

Despite herself she pulled closer to Sam, the fear that had been floating just below the surface all day finally boiling over. They were without weapons, without back-up, and without their phones, and Kerri had a sinking feeling that Bramhurst knew exactly where they were and what they were doing. It was like a giant game of cat and mouse and she was the mouse, Bramhurst catching her and releasing her at his will. She had tried to push it all away, tried to ignore it, but the danger, the fear, that was always there and it was something she could no longer hide.

She buried her face in Sam's chest, the younger man shielding her from the approaching stranger, standing between her and the darkness.

"Sammy?"

"Dean?" Kerri could feel Sam's grip relax as she peered around him, the shadow moving towards them growing more and more recognizable as it approached.

"Oh thank god. Where the hell have you two been?" Dean nearly shouted, but his voice was one of the sweetest things Kerri had ever heard.

"Oh you know, just went for a stroll."

"That's not funny, Sam."

"Where do you think we went. We got caught."

"How'd you get away?"

"Uh, we just kind of got up and left." Sam shrugged sheepishly, finally releasing his death grip on Kerri.

"He let you just walk away?"

"Well." Kerri began, still staying close to Sam as the lightning flashed again. "He let me wander away, I kind of found Sam laying in the corner."

"What?" Dean cut in, immediately turning eyes towards his brother, though Kerri knew he could barely see him in the dark.

She felt a little guilty about sicking Dean on Sam, but she just didn't want him fussing over her at the moment. She knew she had been stupid, knew that she should have told Bramhurst to take a hike when he offered her the drink. But she hadn't, and she didn't want to get lectured about it now. After all, there was nothing she could do to change it, what happened, happened.

"I'm fine, Dean."

"The hell you are." Dean began, fighting his much taller little brother as he checked his head. Kerri guessed that, by the way Dean seemed to go over one area again and again that Sam had a pretty sizable bump on his head.

"Look, it's nothing bad. Not like some of us."

"Traitor."

"What, what happened to you? And what are you wearing?"

"Pjs."

"I see that, where'd they come from?"

"I'm still a little foggy on that."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his voice thick as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from Sam. "Are you weaker? Do you need to sit down or anything?"

"No, I'm actually feeling pretty good."

"How?"

Kerri suddenly found herself unable to look at Dean, her heart growing heavy as she tried to do anything other than tell the truth. She knew he blamed himself for what was going on, and she knew that he was trying he best to keep her safe. And she just didn't want to burden him with anything else. But there was no way around the truth and she knew it, no matter how much the confession would hurt Dean.

"Kerri, what happened? What'd he do to you?" Even though she could barely see the older man in the dark she could have sworn she had seen a fire in his eyes.

"I woke up in some room, I guess it was his."

"What? Why'd you go with him again."

"I was half-asleep." She nearly shouted back, fear and fatigue getting the better of her. "I got really dizzy and I thought you were beside me. I didn't know what was going on. All I can remember is someone picking me up."

"And you woke up there?" His voice was frighteningly even and deathly calm, and it sent shivers up Kerri's spine. Dean was her best friend, and she felt safer with him than anyone else on the planet, but there were still times when he scared her.

"Yes. I was still so out of it. He gave me this drink--."

"What the hell's wrong with you. Some creepy as hell dude gives you a drink, you don't take it."

"I was dying, Dean. Right there. Hell, if I hadn't drank it I'd be gone by now. So excuse me if I was trying to buy you an extra few hours."

"Guys!" Sam broke in, scanning the dark corridor. "This really isn't the time or place for this."

"You're right, Sam. Maybe we should go back to the painting, see if it sucks the life out of Kerri again. You know, just to see what that crap she drank actually did."

"Dean, I'm sorry. It wasn't like I had a whole lot of options."

"Don't drink mystery tea, that's an option."

"You don't know what this is like. I could feel myself slipping away. Dean, I wasn't sure I was gonna wake up again."

The instant Kerri made the confession she wished she hadn't. She had never seen Dean look so broken, had never seen the life drain out of his vibrant eyes so fast. She knew he had been trying to fool himself, trying to believe that things weren't as bad as they really were, but Kerri knew that it was time he learned the truth. She was dying, her soul slipping away like water in clasped hands. There was nothing else she could have done, no other option. And even now, she could still feel her time running out, could still feel her life falling away.

Unbearable silence followed her words, Dean staring at her like he had never seen her before. And she knew exactly what was running through his burdened mind. He was blaming himself, cursing himself as he stared at her, as he let his long kept promise fall to the ground in pieces. She didn't blame him though, and she never would, but she just didn't know what to say or do to make him believe that. All their lives, Dean had blamed himself for one thing or another, even though much of it was beyond his ability to control. And, no matter how she tried, no matter how long she knew him, that was something she couldn't save him from.

"Look." Kerri began, trying to break the elder Winchester out of the trance he had fallen into. "I don't think Bramhurst let me go on purpose. Do you have any idea what he could be up to?"

"Uh um, no. But, he knows us."

"What do you mean he knows us?" Sam began, wrapping an arm protectively around Kerri.

"Exactly what I said." Dean stated curtly, leading them down the hall, gun in hand. "Apparently, we aren't the first hunters that have tried to stop him."

"But, how did he even figure out we were hunters?"

"I didn't mean he knew we were hunters, Sammy. I meant that he literally knows who we are."

"By name?"

"Yup. First and last."

"How is that even possible."

"Well." Kerri began, her gaze shifting between the brothers.

She had always been amazed at how little they actually knew about the hunting community. They always acted like they were the only ones, like their very existence was a secret to the world, but they had always been wrong. John Winchester was one of the best hunter of the last century, of that anyone would agree. But it was also said, spoke in whispers around darkened bars, that he wasn't anything compared to his boys. Oh yes, the Winchesters were like legends, and Sam and Dean just never understood that. But then, they did what they did to help people, to save those that couldn't save themselves. They weren't in it for the glory.

"You guys are pretty well known."

"By who?"

"Hunters. And I would assume some choice baddies. I mean, come on, you're the Winchesters."

"I always hate it when you say that." Dean mumbled, turning the corner.

"Hate it or not, it's true. Your dad made quite a name for all of you."

"So." Sam broke in, obviously trying to make heads or tails of the entire situation. "Bramhurst knew who we were the second he saw us at the door."

"Maybe."

"Then why even let you two come?"

"This is all a game to him. He probably wanted to see if we could catch him." Dean answered absently.

"He wasn't going to let us in." Sam answered Kerri slowly, turning towards her as he spoke. "He wasn't going to let us in until Dean told him I was married."

At Sam's realization Dean froze, everything finally falling into place. Bramhurst wanted a challenge, and Dean had played right into his hands. "He said we were the first to use another hunter as bait."

"You said I wasn't bait."

"Dean, when the hell were you talking to him?"

"About an hour after Kerri's little disappearing act. He showed up while I was looking for her."

"And you two had a chat?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, we talked about the weather, golf, how he's been sucking the life out of people for five hundred years. It was nice."

"Jerk."

"Wait, five hundred years! And no one's caught him?" Kerri asked, her heart finally sinking. Maybe she wouldn't be getting out of this one.

"Yeah, five hundred years. But that's only because he's never met a Winchester before." Dean smirked, winking at Kerri.

She knew he was trying to calm her, knew he was just as scared as she was, and she couldn't be more appreciative of the gesture. She knew that, at the moment, she was beyond screwed, but well, she had been there before and still came out alive and kicking. She had been missing for three days when she was eleven and Dean had still managed to not only find, but save her. His little brother had been literally drug under the earth at the age of twelve and Dean had single handedly dug him up before he was completely crushed. And even recently with the witch in the mines. Even then, even while facing a wall of fire and fever, they had still managed to survive. So really, a five hundred year old millionaire had nothing on all the other supernatural beings that had tried and failed to kill them.

"So." Sam began a few minutes later, the voices of the other guests rising faintly to their ears. "What do you think he wants?"

"To eat Kerri's soul."

"Ew." Kerri began, shivering at the image. "Don't say it like that."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds too creepy that way."

"You hunt ghosts and you're worried about how creepy something sounds?"

"Whatever, at least I'm not afraid of rats."

"Those little things are gross. And before you say it, squirrels are just rats pretending to be pretty."

"Wimp."

"So, what do you think we should do next?" Sam asked, breaking up the argument as the distant voices grew.

"Let's get back to the room and regroup. If it's a game of cat and mouse he wants, then that's what he's gonna get."


	13. Chapter 13

_well, this chapter took forever!! super sorry for the long delay, but i just couldnt get this chapter written for the life of me. it just never felt right. but, hopefully, i have gotten it to come together._

_thank you all once again for the great reviews, they really do mean alot to me. as always, let me know what you think of the newest chapter. _

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 13

The voices of the other guests had been growing steadily louder as the trio made their way back towards their quarters, the place surprisingly busy for such a late hour. It seemed that nearly everyone was in the halls mingling, drinking, and exchanging rumors, none of them knowing just who's company they were actually in. But then, based on everything he had seen and heard in the past few hours, Dean wasn't sure if anyone at the party would even bat an eyelash if they found out their host was a five hundred year old murderer. Nope, as long as they got their free booze and three hundred dollar a plate dinners they didn't really seem to care.

"Sam!" A voice echoed down the hall, Dean tightening the grip on his gun just as Sam pushed him back behind a pillar. He was about to argue when he saw the owner of the voice approaching.

"Hello, Charlotte." Sam smiled curtly, pulling Kerri a bit closer as the older woman's eyes roamed hungrily over Sam's body. And Dean couldn't help but smirk, his little brother was so never gonna live this down.

"I've missed you." She began, sliding her hand seductively up and down Sam's arm, completely ignoring the fact that Kerri was still holding on to said arm. "I set Chetling out to find you, but he came back empty handed."

_No surprise there. _Dean thought to himself, watching the scene play out before him. He didn't know if it was the fact that he really didn't like the woman, or something more sinister, either way, his mind kept screaming that this was not a coincidence. And then it occurred to him, maybe Bramhurst wasn't working alone.

"I'm sorry, but my wife's been sick. You do understand." Sam nodded, pulling his arm away from the woman, and pulling Dean back into the moment.

"She seems fine now."

"Actually, Sam." Kerri began, rubbing her forehead and leaning into the taller man. "I'm starting to feel a little dizzy."

Dean's heart jumped up into his throat, Sam wrapping his arm tightly around Kerri's back as she swayed. He didn't know what was happening, not entirely, but he believed her when she said she could feel herself dying, that she was afraid she wouldn't wake again. Kerri was not the kind of person that was afraid to die, it was a fact of life that she had come to accept long before, but he also knew she would do anything for him, even accept a possibly toxic drink if it meant she could stick around long enough for him to fix his mistakes.

But now, even with the drink, she was fading again, and the realization that she may never leave that mansion hit the hunter like a ton of bricks. She had been so much to him over the years, even during the time they'd spent apart she was still there, still in his mind, still in his heart. Because, when push came to shove, they had saved each other over and over again, and he just couldn't let that all end now.

"Can we go lay down, Sam?" Kerri asked, her voice weak and shaky.

Dean and Sam met eyes for a second before Sam nodded his good-bye to a very put out looking Charlotte, guiding Kerri back to the room, his arm around her waist. Dean made it around the bend undetected, meeting up with his brother and Kerri in the small deserted corridor that contained their room.

Her face was buried in Sam's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. Dean looked her over trying to look into her face, to see if she was still with him, if there was still life in her eyes.

"Is she gone?" Her muffled voice asked, not nearly as weak as it had been a few moments before.

"Yeah." Dean began, standing before them as Sam stopped. "How're you feeling? Do you need to lay down, do you need me to carry you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no, I'm fine." Kerri smiled pulling away from Sam like nothing had happened. "What?"

"You were joking?" Dean began, his anger barely masked.

"No, I was helping Sam get away from the leach."

"But, you're really fine. You're not tired or dizzy or anything?" Dean asked again, gripping her shoulders tightly as he searched her eyes for any hint of a lie. But there was none to be found.

"None of the above. I'm fine, Dean."

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were gonna freaking drop right there." Dean released her, pushing her back towards Sam and stalking away down the hall and to their room, leaving the two other hunts staring at his back, shock written all over their faces.

But he didn't care. He knew why Kerri had played sick, knew she had good intentions, but she shouldn't have done it, plain and simple. It was too close to home, to reminiscent of the last few hellish hours. It wasn't something funny, wasn't something to be laughed at later. She was dying, and Dean couldn't focus on anything other than stopping it.

"Dean."

But Dean didn't want to talk, didn't want to listen to her tell him that this wasn't his fault, that she didn't blame him. He didn't care if she had forgiven him, if she was taking the high road, because there was no high road to take. He had brought her on this hunt, and now she was dying. It was his fault and no one else's and he didn't want her to waste what could be her last breaths trying to make him feel better. He didn't need protecting, didn't need someone to watch over him. He was supposed to be there for her, not the other way around.

He disappeared into the room, the dim emergency lights doing little to illuminate the large space. He hated that room, hated everything about that damn house, about the whole freaking hunt. After all, it wasn't a house, it was Kerri's tomb. If he couldn't figure this out then he was going to have to leave her there, and he knew that, once he was gone, he wouldn't be able to get back. No, Bramhurst was playing with them, using them to further his own twisted needs, and Dean could feel the weight of it all pressing down upon him.

Because, if he lost her now, he would be losing her forever, past and future. There was no way he would ever be able to set foot in Valley again if he knew she wouldn't be there. He would never be able to let his mind wander back to happier times like he had done over the years, letting himself fall away into the past when life became to hard. No, he would never be able to do any of that if she was gone, if he knew that he had killed one of the best things in his life. She had saved him over twenty years ago, had pulled him back from the darkness, and this was how he was to repay her?

Kerri and Sam entered the room a few minutes later, Sam going directly to the blueprints he has printed. They needed a plan, preferably one that would actually work, and they needed it fast. Dean figured there had to be some weakness they were over looking, some loophole to get Kerri out of danger and still destroy the painting. And he trusted that Sam would be able to find it. There was always a way to win, always a way to destroy even the most evil of things, you just had to find it before the bad guy found you.

"Hey, Dean, I'm sorry." Kerri began, though Dean didn't want to hear any of it.

"Look, Ker, why don't you just rest, Sam and I will figure out a game plan. Then we can get the hell out of here, and bring you home where you belong." Dean ordered, not meeting her gaze.

He knew he was hurting her, knew she was capable of handling herself, and the hunt, but he also knew that he didn't want her there. If keeping her safe meant locking her in her house, then that was what he was going to do.

"Uh, ok."

Dean watched as Kerri walked into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her. He sighed, knowing he had been harsh, but also knowing that there was nothing else he could have done. He just wanted this all to be over with, then he could leave Kerri alone to live her life in peace. That is, if he managed to save her from his latest mistake.

6666666666

Kerri leaned against the ornate sink, staring long and hard at the reflection in the mirror. She looked ok, felt alright, but she knew it was all nothing more than an allusion. She was sick, dying, and she

knew it was only a matter of time before whatever that painting did to her started to take its toll. In all truth, it had already started taking from her, had already started making it's presence known. It was dragging them all down, wearing them away, breaking their spirits, and she didn't know how much longer any of them could last.

This had been her fault, of that she was certain, and she knew she had to find someway to fix it. Dean had promised to keep her safe, but she had unwittingly done everything she could do to put herself in danger. But she hadn't thought of it that way, not at the moment. It wasn't that she thought she was invincible, it was just that she really didn't see the danger in things until it was too late. It was a problem her dad once told her she had had since birth, and she just wished she could figure out how to stop leaping before she looked.

She stood there for a few more minutes, staring deeply into the mirror, willing herself to find someway, anyway to fix this. She had never seen Dean explode like that before had never felt his eyes burn into her like that. It was both terrifying and mesmerizing to see. His eyes took on a fire as he spoke, his voice betraying the anger his body barely contained. And all Kerri wanted to do was help him, take away the fear she knew was boiling just beneath his stoic surface.

Her eyes drifted around the room as she thought, finally landing on the open grate behind her. The walls. In all the commotion of the past few hours she had completely forgotten that Dean had begun the night inside the walls, and, if their bathroom had a larger grate, then the other bathrooms probably had them, too. She wouldn't be gone long, all she needed to do was get to Bramhurst's room, to see if there was anything there she'd missed, anything that could help them. She repeated that to herself as she climbed through the vent, her mind set. She could fix this, figure it out, and then all three of them could put this case behind them.

She was too far along in her search to hear the knock on the bathroom door, to far down to hear Sam's worried voice call through the wood. No, she had an idea, and she didn't want either brother to try and talk her out of it.

6666666666

Sam rubbed his face, watching his brother as the older man sat beside him, his shoulders slumping, eyes dull and distant. Sam knew the toll this was all taking on Dean, had seen it as the hours progressed, as Kerri slowly drifted away. But, he also knew that it was no one person's fault. They had gone into this without all the information, he and Kerri had been separated, and then someone went and pistol whipped him while he was innocently walking down the hall. Well, maybe not innocently, but he didn't really think he deserved that either.

And now, well now they were without power in the middle of one of the worst storms Sam had ever seen. They thought they would have to spend just one night there, but, as things were shaping up, it seemed like they may be stuck there for quite a few more days. But Sam knew that, for the three of them, that would not be possible. They had to end this, as fast as they could, and biting each other's heads off wasn't going to help.

"You know, she was just trying to help."

"I don't really need this right now, Sammy."

"I'm just saying, you didn't have to jump down her throat like that."

"Can we just focus on the case we're on and not our feelings."

"Whatever, dude."

"Did you find anything useful, Sam?"

"Not really." Sam began with a sigh, glancing at the bathroom door before turning back towards the computer. "The painting itself is mentioned in celtic mythology, so it has to be thousands of years old."

"How do you think Bramhurst got it?"

"Honestly? I think he found it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, the earliest mention I could find of a William Bramhurst was in 1504."

"Damn, that puts things in perspective."

"Tell me about it. From what I could find he lived in Brittany. He was a struggling artist, and, one day, he just became amazing. Coincidentally, he had stumbled upon an abandoned property two weeks prior. Now, here's the kicker, a lot of people associated his sudden stroke of brilliance with grief. Apparently, his beloved wife died three days before he started painting master pieces."

"Was his wife an artist?" Dean asked, already rifling through several piles of paper.

"Uh, yeah, actually. A lot of people claimed that she painted them, then he had her killed and claimed the fame. But he did a live painting as a demonstration and that pretty much ended that."

"I don't believe it."

"What?"

"All the girls, each and every one of them was an artist."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. All fifteen girls were struggling artists, asked to the mansion by William. Apparently, none of them were really the rich and famous type."

"That's exactly what Charlotte said."

"Come again?"

"She made a comment to Kerri. She said that each and every missing girl married into their money. She asked if Kerri was just a struggling artist before she met me."

"So, all the missing girls were married?"

"Yeah. All were artists who married are dealers."

"But, why artists?"

"It's almost like the person's talent as well as their youth gets transfered. He's been picking people based off what he wants to learn or do."

"And now he's got a hunter." Dean began quietly, eyes rising from the computer.

Sam knew exactly what he meant. Yes, Kerri was an artist, but more importantly, she was a hunter. And, if William got the girls talent and youth, who's to say that he didn't get their memories as well. And, what Kerri knew could be deadly in the wrong hands.

Kerri's house was like a hub for hunters, a crossroads for the entire community, and it had been that way for well over twenty years. If William Bramhurst wanted to play cat and mouse with hunters, then keeping Kerri would be more important to him than anything.

"You know." Sam began, turning towards the bathroom door, the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly standing on end. "She's been in there a long time."

"Yeah, I'll got check on her."

"Let me. I really don't think she wants to be yelled at again right about now. Just keep looking for a way to destroy that damn thing."

"Yes, Francis." Dean mumbled, turning back towards the screen. He looked up a few minutes later though, the brothers' eyes meeting as Sam continued to knock on the door.

"Come on, Kerri, open up. Dean says he's sorry."

"I do not."

"Would you let me do this?"

"Just kick the damn thing down, Sam." Dean ordered, rising from his chair.

Sam could hear the tension in his brother's voice, see the fear in his eyes. This was all coming to a head and, from what Sam gathered, Bramhurst needed Kerri around to get the painting to work. But how the hell could she disappear from the bathroom.

"Oh shit." Sam breathed, finally kicking in the door, though he knew exactly what he would find on the other side.

The large grate was laying on the floor, the two foot gap in the wall clear and open, and Kerri was nowhere in sight.


	14. Chapter 14

_hello everyone. thank you all so much for the great reviews, i am glad you are all enjoying it. thankfully, i've managed to get this chapter up a little faster than the rest. there arent too many chapters left, so hold on for the ride. as always, let me know what you all think. :)_

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 14

"You know, Sam, I swear she used to be smart." Dean mumbled, loading yet another gun.

Sam had to agree. He had always seen Kerri as a pretty level headed person, but lately he had come to realize that that view was a bit twisted. Yes, while he rated her current actions pretty high up on the stupid meter, she really did do these kinds of things a lot. As children he had always compared her to Dean, and next to him, no one in the world was reckless. But ever since they had come back, ever since Evelyn had died, Kerri seemed to throw caution to the wind a little more often.

In reality she was a completely different person than the one he had left behind over twelve years before. That Kerri had been more full of life, her eyes brighter, smile more genuine. But now, well now she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. And, while Sam knew her change had a lot to do with losing her sister, he also knew that there was more to it. It was Dean. They had been so close as children, nearly inseparable, but they day he left, that all seemed to change. And, whatever they had before that twelve year absence, was now painfully gone.

"She's trying to help, Dean."

"Yeah, well, she should stop."

"You're the one that asked her to come in the first place."

"Oh, don't start that crap again. I screwed up, Sam, I know that."

"That's not what I meant. You asked her to come and help, and that's what she's doing."

"Whatever." Dean huffed, pulling open the door and scanning the hall. Once he was sure the coast was clear he signaled Sam to follow him.

"You're gonna cut her out of our lives again, aren't you."

"This really isn't the time or place, Sammy."

"Just answer the question."

"Well first I'm gonna make sure she has a life to live. But then, maybe, who knows."

"That's not very fair to her."

"You just don't get it, Sam." Dean stated, turning angry eyes to his brother. "She doesn't need us around."

"How do you know that, Dean?"

"She doesn't need us screwing up her life. You heard her, she had normal, hell, she was engaged."

"Yeah, was."

"She had all that when we weren't around."

"And she lost it all while we weren't around, too."

"I'm not going to be responsible for taking anything else from her."

"Like what, Dean? What's she got left to take?"

"Her life. Look, Sam, we're not kids anymore, we're hunters now."

"So?"

"So, sometimes, it's easier to just walk away."

Sam stood still and silent, watching his brother turn back towards the hall, scanning the shadows as he went. He was right, it was easier to just walk away, but this was something he didn't want to turn his back on, something he didn't want to forget. This was Kerri, this was Valley, the one good thing in his childhood, and he didn't want to lose her again. Too much had been taken from all of them, stolen away in the dark, wiped from the earth as though it had never been. They had given too much, sacrificed too much, and Sam would be damned if he was going to give up more.

66666666666666

Kerri wandered through the small, dusty space between the walls, the darkness around her so deep she had to user her hands to guide her. This had started out life as a pretty good idea, but the longer she walked, the more she began to second guess herself. She had no weapons, she was only being kept alive by some weird drink, and she was now completely alone once more. Oh yeah, this was smart. But there was no turning back now, no slipping back into her room because A: she couldn't find it and B: Dean would probably kill her once she got there. No, this was her decision, and she was going to see it through.

She turned another darkened corner, completely unaware of where in the house she actually was. It was hard enough to find her way when she was actually in the halls, and she was amazed that Dean had managed this as long as he did. But then, he had the added advantage of light. She stumbled, cursing as her bare feet caught on the unfinished floors, sending her falling into one of the walls. She lowered herself slowly to the floor, massaging her elbow and knee. If that painting didn't kill her then being trapped inside the walls just might.

She sat there for several long moments, wondering where to go next, when she heard the faint whisper of voice. She couldn't make them out at first, but as she listened they grew stronger, whom ever owned them coming closer and closer to her as they spoke. She figured she was within a room when she heard a door click open, the voices now crystal clear.

"William, I swear, I saw them together."

"How long ago?"

"No more than thirty minutes."

"And you saw only the two of them?"

"Yes. Why, should there be more?"

"They have someone else in the house with them."

"A guest?"

"No, a stowaway."

"Sam mentioned something about a brother."

"That would be the third one."

"William, why can't you just take Kerri now and move on?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

"You can't run forever. And besides, they are children, leave them."

"They may be young, Charlotte, but they're more than they seem. You see, Sam and his brother are two of the best hunters to come around in quite some time."

"Sam Connors is a hunter?"

"Yes, and his real name is Winchester."

"As is, John Winchester?"

"That would be your young heartthrob's father."

"William, please, you need to rethink this."

"I've prepared for them. I've been doing this for over five hundred years, Charlotte, and I plan on doing it for five hundred more."

"You're not afraid of them?"

"My dear, I'm not afraid of anything. Besides, the brothers are as good as gone."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means, that they are no longer a problem. They're not the only hunters here, you know."

"William?"

"Trust me, Charlotte, it's better for you if you don't know."

And, before he could say anymore, before he named the other hunter, the door snapped closed, making the voices next to impossible to hear. Kerri sat there stunned, her mind trying to process everything she had just heard. Charlotte was in on it, and, worst yet, there was another hunter somewhere in the building, and he or she was hunting the boys. This was all so much worse than any of them had thought and, for the first time, Kerri was seriously afraid.

She had to get back to Sam and Dean, had to warn them about what was coming. But she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know where they were. She pushed herself back to her feet, trying her best to retrace her steps through the walls. She knew that the chances of Sam and Dean still being in the room were next to nothing, but it was the only place she could think of to start looking. She strained her ears as she moved through the confined space, listening to the conversations just beyond the wall, hoping against hope that she would hear either one, or both of the brothers.

She needed to find them, needed to let them know what was going on, what was coming their way. It was more than just a hunt against William Bramhurst, more than just a race against time, now all three were fighting for their lives, and they were doing it against a five hundred year old murdered and a trained hunter. Kerri wished she hadn't lost her phone, wished there was some way to just jump through the walls, to call out to the boys, to warn them, but there was nothing she could do.

And then it hit her, the painting. Ever since they had been at the house they had all been drawn to it, ending up at it even when they were doing all they could to avoid it. All she had to do was get out of the wall and go to the painting. She just hoped she would find Sam and Dean before anyone else did.

66666666666666

The brothers walked down the dark halls in silence, neither one having spoken since Dean admitted he was going to walk away from Kerri, walk away from his past. But he had to, there was just no other choice, and he didn't know why Sam couldn't see that. They were a danger to her, and Dean would be damned if he let anything happen to her again. He had seen her hurt too many times, had faced too many near misses, and after this one he was never going to let her be afraid again. She had been safe without him, had been whole, been normal, and she didn't need him busting back into her life now. Hell, she had even been engaged. He had already stolen normal from his brother, the apple-pie life Sam could have had gone because he didn't want to be alone, and he wasn't about to let that happen to Kerri.

But, for some reason, he still couldn't walk away. Hell, he'd never been able to walk away, he just pushed down the memories and focused on everything else. But Kerri had been there, always, the memory of her floating quietly just below the surface, coming back to him whenever he let his guard down. Going back to her home had always been like waking from a nightmare. The nights in Valley always seemed a little brighter, the sun not quite as harsh, the shadows nothing more than innocent pockets of darkness. Even after the watcher he still felt safe there, still felt as close to home as he could ever get.

But that was all a memory now. It wasn't home anymore, wasn't the same place he had known as a child. It was empty without Evelyn and Tom, quieter without the laughter, without the life that had once been there. It was like a shell, hollowed out by the grueling passage of time, and Dean didn't want the last bit of that memory to crumble away. Kerri used to be so vibrant, used to be so full of life, so spirited, but now she did what she had to do to get by, and nothing more. And, to Dean, that was more heartbreaking than anything else.

She was the one that had pulled him from his silent prison when he was a child, the one who had saved him from the darkness that had over taken his soul. She was the one that showed him how to live again, how to laugh again. He needed her to be that girl once more, to be the old Kerri again, but he was afraid it would never happen.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Sam's voice broke through Dean's mind, pulling the older man back to the mansion, back to the moment at hand.

He looked around, straining his eyes to make out the halls around him, his small flashlight doing little to illuminate the large space. In reality he had no idea where he was going, he was just walking. But, when he finally made out the corridor around him, he felt his heart skip a beat. The painting, they were heading back towards the painting. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't stay away from the damn thing, couldn't turn his back to the artifact's pull. It was like being trapped inside a whirlpool, and no matter how hard he fought, he just couldn't pull himself out of it.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"We're heading towards that damn painting again."

"We are? I don't feel anything."

"I don't either, but I recognize the hall."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, am I sure? Of course I am."

"It's just that all these halls kind of look the same."

"Trust me, we're near it."

"But--."

"Don't even think about asking me if I'm sure again."

"Why did we even come this way? Do you really think Kerri's down there?"

"No, Sam, I don't, but I just can't seem to help myself."

"So, it's drawing you back there now?"

"Seems so."

"Well, if it's drawing you there now, then maybe it's drawing her there, too."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Very funny."

"So, we keep heading this way and hope she's there?"

"You got a better idea?"

"No." Dean mumbled, hating when his little brother was right. He didn't want to be anywhere near that painting, and he didn't want Kerri anywhere near it either, but it was at the heart of all their problems, and there was really no way to avoid it.

66666666666

Kerri sighed, thankfully finding a large grate faster than Dean. She had been afraid she'd be stuck in the wall all night but, after only fifteen minutes of searching, she found an escape route in what looked like a long disused kitchen. But she didn't really care where she was, as long as she was out of the wall, because, though it scared the hell out of her, she was sure she'd be drawn towards the painting.

And, sure enough, ten minutes later she entered the corridor that contained the painting she had come to despise. She didn't know how she got there, didn't remember the turns she had taken, all she knew was that she was there again, and nothing seemed to be able to keep her away. But now, with the help of the drink, she managed to get close to the artwork without passing out. She slowed down as she neared the picture, the voices ringing out from it once more.

It was more beautiful than she had remembered it, the voices blending together in elegant harmonies, wrapping around her, warming her with peaceful tendrils of sound. It was so comforting, so mesmerizing, so enchanting, that she felt herself being lost to it once more. That was, until she heard a sound even sweeter. But, the relief at seeing Dean and Sam rounding the corner was instantly ended when she saw the dark figure appear behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

_hello again. thank you all so much for the great reviews, they really mean the world to me. this chapter is a little on the short side, but many questions will be answered. including the identity of the mystery hunter. enjoy. :)_

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 15

Dean rounded the corner, struggling to fight the music, to fight the pull of the painting. His mind was screaming at him to turn away, to block it all out and run, but his body was doing the opposite. He couldn't stop from walking, couldn't turn himself in a different direction. He was going to the painting, whether he liked it or not. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, to dampen the harmonies that were dulling his senses. He needed to stay focused, needed to stay alert, stay sharp.

He refused to let himself believe that Kerri was already gone, that the twenty nine year old he knew was lost forever. He would have felt it, he didn't know how or why, but he knew he would have felt it, creepy painting or not. He just knew, and that was all there was to it. He'd find her, safe and sound, well, not dead at least, and then he'd figure out some way out of this whole stupid mess.

He rounded another corner a few moments later, the music growing all around him, warm, sweet smelling, summer air reaching out towards him, pulling him forward, wrapping his body is a soft embrace. And once again, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, smell the grass, hear the voices as though they were singing from within his very soul. And, instantly, all his troubles melted away. Sam was safe, Kerri was happy, and all those he'd loved and lost were there with him, relaxing in the warmth of the summer day.

"Dean!"

Dean was drawn back to the hall by the sound of his brother's voice, his heart pounding with both adrenaline and fear.

"Dude, snap out of it." Sam spoke again, and Dean was startled to feel both his brother's hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Huh?"

"Are you with me?"

"I never left, Sam."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What?"

"You were like a freaking zombi, Dean."

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked curtly, shrugging out of his brother's tight grip, just as the lightning flashed. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Nothing."

"Bull, what happened?"

"Like I said, you were like a zombi."

"I hit you?"

"At least you didn't try to eat my brain."

"That's not funny."

"Look, I tried to stop you, you didn't really seem to agree, it's no big deal."

"Why the hell am I drawn to that thing and not you?" Dean mumbled, turning once more towards the painting. He was really getting sick and tired of the whole damn hunt.

"Huh, that's a good question."

"You think it's your freaky Haley Joel thing?"

"I guess." Sam mumbled, now taking the lead, much to Dean's dismay.

"Yo, dude, I don't need protecting."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer not to get punched again."

"I said I was sorry."

"Actually, you didn't."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Huh." Dean shrugged, following his brother down the hall.

"Thanks for the love."

"You're welcome."

"Do you still feel it?"

"Yeah." Dean answered absentmindedly, his senses being drawn towards the painting again.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Can't you ignore it?"

"Apparently not."

"Well, try."

"I am trying, smart ass."

"Well try harder."

"You don't know what it's like."

"Tell me."

"It's like…. It's like going home again. It's perfect, Sammy." Dean answered, his voice breaking with the sheer honesty of the statement. It was like going home again, and, whenever he was near it, he felt a joy he hadn't known for a very, very long time. "It's warm, like summer. It's beautiful."

"Focus on something else then, like the walls, or the storms."

"Yeah, I'll try." The painful truth of the whole situation was that Dean wasn't sure he wanted to try and block out the perfection of Tir-na-nog. Because, in all reality, it was more than just a place, it was everything in life he missed, everything in life he'd been forced to give up for the hunt.

It was his childhood, his every dream, all rolled into the beautiful sun-drenched fields of a mythical paradise. It was happiness, pure and untainted happiness. There were no hunts there, no loss, it was just safe, warm, home. It was the sort of perfection he had with his mother, and it was the childhood he relished in Valley. And, it took every once of strength he had to push it all away.

"Oh thank god." Sam sighed, pulling Dean back from his mind once again.

He was startled to see that they were back in the hall he'd been trying to avoid all night, and he was even more startled to see Kerri standing beside the long painting. It wasn't that he was really surprised to see her there, it was just that he had been hoping against hope that she would be somewhere, anywhere else. But no, she was standing in front of it, back to the canvas, pajama clad and seemingly fine. Except, that is, for the look of unabashed terror in her sharp blue eyes. But before he could speak, before he could even turn to see what she was starting at, he heard a cold voice rise behind him.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." It sneered, and Dean immediately wanted to kick himself. He should have known.

"It's always the butler." He mumbled, turning slowly to face the man behind him.

And there Chetling stood, a triumphant smirk plastered across his snide face, two guns trained on the brothers.

"I know, a bit cliché, Dean, but it seems to have served its purpose."

"Wow, Sammy, I feel like a celebrity, everyone here seems to know us."

"More than you know, Winchester."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's a hunter." Kerri spoke up, her voice soft and shaking.

"What?" Sam breathed, his eyes shifting between the other three.

"I'm impressed, Kerri. I thought one of the famous Winchesters would have figured it out first."

"You're no hunter." Dean broke in, his voice shaking with barely controlled anger. "Hunters fight evil, they don't help it along."

"Bite your tongue, kid. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're helping him kill, helping him take Kerri."

"Hey, I tired to get you two to leave, tried to shoo you away before Bramhurst saw you. It's not my fault you made up that stupid story to get yourselves in here."

"You're trying to stop him?" Sam asked, understanding finally dawning on him.

"I've been undercover with him for five years."

"How many girls has he killed while you watched?" Dean broke back in, his opinion of Chetling not changing in the least.

"There are casualties to every war, Dean."

"Not if I can help it."

"Some day, you'll understand."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Then you're not the hunter everyone says you are."

"I don't really give a damn who or what people think I am. I'm not going to sit by while innocent people die."

"A bit hypocritical, wouldn't you say?"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're the one that offered Kerri there up as a midnight snack."

"You sick son of a bitch." Dean growled, advancing towards the man before him, all restraint gone as anger flooded through him. And, as his rage spiked, so did the pull of the painting.

"Ah, ah." Chetling began, tightening his grip on the guns, causing Sam to reach out towards his brother, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Now, how about you and your brother drop those guns of yours and slide them over here."

Sam and Dean slowly complied, Dean keeping one eye on Chetling and the other on Kerri as he slide the gun across the marble floor. He didn't like the way this was all turning out, a feeling of foreboding growing in his chest. Chetling had let countless other girls die during the course of his self made mission and Dean knew that Kerri life didn't matter to the wayward hunter. He was going to get what he wanted, no matter who stood in his way.

"So." Dean began, trying to keep the pseudo butler talking. He needed to figure out what was going through his twisted mind, needed to know what he was trying to accomplish. And why it was taking him five years to do it. "What? You start hunting this guy, but like the high you get from the painting to much to stop him?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Only Bramhurst can feed from it."

"Bull, I've been getting its weirdo vibes ever since Kerri got hit by it."

"That's impossible." Chetling breathed, his calm and cool demeanor all but gone. And Dean couldn't help but look at his brother with nervous eyes. Apparently, it wasn't Sam's psychic abilities that were keeping him safe.

"What?"

"It can't transfer youth to just anyone, it has to be a specific person."

"Well, buddy, I hate to tell you, but you must have missed something in all that research of yours."

"No." Chetling began absently, eyes sliding towards Kerri. She was still standing by the painting, stock still, her eyes never leaving the brothers. "No, I'm certain."

"Then how's Dean feeding off it?" Sam asked, his voice shaking.

"How indeed." They all turned back towards the painting at the voice, Bramhurst appearing from the opposite end of the hall, speaking so calmly that Dean wouldn't have been surprised if his next statement involved the weather.

"So. I see you've met my hunter."

"Oh yeah, we're becoming pals." Dean cut back, feeling more than a little cornered.

"I thought you said only you could feed, William." Chetling broke in, guns still trained on the brothers. Obviously this wasn't a part of whatever wacked out plan he had.

"I was the only one to feed, because the painting requires a certain trigger. And, until now, that hasn't been present."

"What changed?"

"Nothing other than the participants." William smiled, eyes drifting between Dean and Kerri. "And I do have to say, that's it's quite an intriguing development. It definitely isn't something I was expecting."

"Care to share?" Dean asked, trying to inch his way towards Kerri, but Chetling waved him back towards his brother with the end of the gun.

"Let's just say, that the painting takes more than just youth."

"It takes talent, too." Sam broke in, causing William's smile to grow.

"Well, well, Sam, I see you've been studying. It takes youth, it takes talent, it takes dreams, it takes desires. It takes souls."

"What?"

"It takes the entire soul. No going to heaven, no going to hell. The soul just gets swallowed up by whomever the painting has linked itself to."

"Then why you? Why Dean?"

"Like I said, it takes a specific soul to unlock the painting's power. After that, you can feed of any woman, as long as she shares certain characteristic of the first woman. And it can work for multiple couples at any one time."

"I still don't understand."

"It took the soul of someone very dear to me, Sam. The painting can see straight into your soul, no matter how many lies you wrap around it. There is more to life than black and white, more than just love and hate. And Tir-na-nog can sense all of the grey we refuse to see."

"Thanks, yoda." Dean broke in, his mind swimming. He still didn't understand why the painting was reacting to him, and he really didn't care. All he knew was that it had to be stopped, and talking about it wasn't going to do the trick.

"Oh, Dean." Bramhurst smiled, his sharp eyes narrowing as he moved towards a stunned and silent Kerri. She was obviously just as confused as Dean. "The hunting world will be losing two good men today. Bruce." William motioned towards Chetling, before turning once more to Kerri.

Dean's heart beat wildly in his chest. They were so screwed, and, for once, he couldn't see a way out of the mess he had gotten them all into. But, just as the thought crossed his mind, just as he was sure he was taking one of his final breaths, Bruce Chetling spoke.

"Never could teach you how to read a bluff, could I, William."

"Excuse me?" Bramhurst turned, confusion and fear written across his face.

"Checkmate." And with that, the hunter fired.

No one had even a second to react as the shot echoed through the ornate corridors, the gunshot sounding louder than any Dean had ever heard. And the blast was made even more deafening, when he saw that the bullet was not meant for William.

Dean was sure his heart had stopped, the pain that was overwhelming him was just too much for his body to still be working properly. He watched, horror struck as the bullet met its target, Kerri falling back against the painting, a trail of blood streaking across the canvas as she slid slowly to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

_well, i felt kind of bad for leaving that last chapter with that nasty cliffhanger (i just couldnt help myself) so i decided to get this chapter up a little quicker. thank you all so much for the great reviews, they were all awesome. there's just one more chapter to go after this one. :) enjoy. _

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 16

Dean laid on his side, his very skin burning, head feeling as though it would break in two. He curled into a ball, trying with all his might to ignore the overwhelming pain that had woven its way into every fiber of his being. He had to get past it, had to get to Kerri. She couldn't be dead, he wouldn't allow it, not now and not ever. She was his closest friend besides his brother, the person he had turned to for so many years, the girl he had never once forgotten. She couldn't be gone, not now, not after finally finding her again after twelve of the longest years of his life. No, she would be fine, she had to be, she'd be alright if he could just make it to her side.

He pulled his aching, burning body across the cold floor, voices mixing around in his shattered and fraying mind. But all he cared about, all he could focus on was Kerri. But the pain was too much, his eyes watering as he pressed his forehead down against the marble floor. It felt like his very soul was being ripped from his body, being torn into agonizing shreds. Then, almost as soon as it had begun, the pain lessened, his spinning mind finally slowing as he laid still and silent on the floor. And then, just as he pushed his heavy eyes open, intent of resuming his crawl towards Kerri, he heard William begin to scream.

66666666666

Sam fell to the floor when the gunshot rang out, covering his head as he took cover. It took the younger Winchester several seconds to realize he hadn't been hit. He was so certain Chetling was going to shoot both he and his brother, sure that they had fallen into a trap set for them before they had even stepped through the door. But then, the bullet was fired, and it had been aimed at the last person Sam ever expected.

He watched, horror struck as the bullet hit Kerri, her eyes wide and searching, body falling back in what seemed like slow motion. And, the very moment she hit the canvas, her blood mixing with the paint, Dean cried out in pain, falling to the ground as though he himself had been shot. And then, Sam watched in near terror as Dean began to tremble, curling in on himself, trying to get away from the pain, all while pulling himself towards Kerri, who, to Sam's horror, had yet to move.

She was laying still as death beneath the paining, her head against the floor, arm blocking her face from view, a swath of blood tracing her route to the ground. Sam felt like he'd be sick, the girl he'd known since he was a toddler, the girl he'd somehow forgotten, now beyond his reach. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, and, like so many things in the young man's life, it made no sense at all. She was sick, already dying, why the hell shoot her?

But, what was even worse, what made the entire scene even more heartbreaking, was Dean. His big brother was still in pain, his tall body curled up into itself, shivering and shaking with both pain and loss. But, despite all that, he was still pulling himself across the floor, still reaching out towards Kerri's still form. And Sam knew that seeing her like that was killing him. He had promised to keep her safe, promised to be there when the darkness came, but life and fate had gotten in his way. He wasn't there when the Demon took Evelyn, wasn't there when Tom burned alive, refusing to leave his youngest daughter's body behind. He wasn't there to help her face the fallout of their lives, wasn't there to keep his promise, and now he couldn't even save her when she was standing mere feet away.

Then, just as he was sure his heart was broken beyond repair, sure that they had lost more than they ever thought, the pained tension in Dean's body began to release, just as William fell to the ground with a scream of pure agony. And Sam was on his feet in an instant, moving to Dean's side, the once handsome millionaire lying on the floor a few feet away, writhing in pain, his skin turing dry and ashen, hair going grey and thin, age finally catching up with him.

"Bruce! What have you done?" Bramhurst yelled through his pain, his body aging faster than Sam could believe.

"What I've been planning to do for over five years now." The hunter smiled wickedly, seemingly unaware of both Dean and Kerri.

Sam couldn't believe how casual he was, couldn't believe he was just standing there, smiling as William Bramhurst slowly dissolved into nothing more than a pile of dust, his screams echoing eerily through the corridor even after he'd left this world. And, all the while, Bruce Chetling just watched, looking almost bored, and having absolutely no remorse for the twenty nine year old girl he had just shot.

"Dean?" Sam began, kneeling beside the older man, shaking his shoulders gently. His brother was laying face down on the floor, body still shaking violently.

In all the talk about destroying the painting, Sam never once considered the effect it would have on Dean. After all, he'd been feeding from it too, whether he liked it or not. But they had been so focused on saving Kerri, so focused on getting out of their ever growing mess, that the fact just slipped all their minds. That is, until Dean fell to the floor, twisted in both pain and grief.

"Dean? Answer me."

"Sammy?" Dean sighed, and the breath caught in Sam's throat when he heard the utter heartbreak in his brother's voice.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm here." He answered softly, rubbing Dean's shoulder, trying in vein to calm the still shaken man.

"Kerri."

It was spoken like a statement, a plea. He wasn't asking Sam if she was alright, he was asking him to go to her first, asking him to check to see if it actually was Kerri, and not something else. The younger Winchester knew every thought that was racing through his brother's mind, every scenario playing out. Maybe it was a doppleganger, maybe it was someone pretending to be Kerri, or perhaps it was all some weird illusion cast by the painting. Anything other than the truth, anything to steer his mind away from the fact that his best friend, his life for so many years was laying on the floor, gone.

Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder before moving over to Kerri, the older man's face still pressed to the floor, body shaking. Sam took a deep breath, glancing mournfully back towards his brother before kneeling beside, Kerri, pulling back her long hair, his fingers sliding along her cool neck.

"Oh my god." Sam nearly yelled, repositioning his hand, unable to believe what he'd felt. But once again, he felt it, weak and slow but there, beating in his mind like a drum. Kerri had a pulse, she was still alive.

"Kerri." Sam began, gently rolling her too her back, Dean moving to his side. "Hey, Kerri, can you hear me?" Sam ran his hand over her face as he laid her head in his lap. Yes, she was alive, but she was hurt, bad.

Sam couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when he finally got a good look at her wound. The bullet had gone clean through her right shoulder, just below her collar bone. Dean quickly pulled off his outer shirt, pressing it against the wound, trying to stop the blood that was flowing far too quickly from her body.

Sam could feel her stir in his arms as Dean continued to apply the pressure, her brow furrowing, left arm weakly pushing at Dean's hands, trying to get the pain to leave her, her eyes fluttering with the strain.

"Come on, Kerri, wake up." Sam continued, his voice soft and soothing, Dean still tending to her wound. "We gotta get her out of here, Dean."

"I'm sorry, boys." Chetling began, examining the remains of the millionaire. "But the roads are washed out."

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Dean began, his voice nothing more than a menacing growl, eyes boring into the man. But Chetling gave him barely a glance before continuing, his voice casual and bored.

"This place is remote, it's the reason Bramhurst chose it. When the storms wash out the roads, they are completely impassable."

"Says you."

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss, alright, but there's nothing that can be done. Like I said before, there's casualties to every war."

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, throwing himself at Chetling, his actions so fast and abrupt that it took the older hunter completely by surprise. "Why'd you have to shoot her you fucking jack ass." Dean shouted, punching the man with all the strength he had, every strike backed with a flood of emotions.

Chetling managed to block Dean's third punch, grabbing the older Winchester by the forearms, using Dean's own momentum to flip him forward, pinning him to the ground. "You don't understand."

"Screw you."

"It was the only way to kill William, the only way to end it all."

"She was sick, you bastard." Dean snarled, finally breaking free of the man's grip, sending him flying back with a well placed kick to the gut.

"Her blood had to be in the painting. She was apart of it and her actual blood was the only way to break it."

"You could have told us that, cut her hand or something. But no." Dean began, advancing on the man again. "You had to freaking shoot her."

"We're not talking about a drop of blood here, Winchester. Her soul was part of the painting, her blood was the only thing that could break that bond." Chetling stated, diving towards one of the forgotten guns just as Dean made a move towards it too.

Sam held his breath, pulling Kerri further into his arms, as his brother and Chetling wrestled for the firearm. His heart beat faster and faster as the seconds passed, his brother fighting with the fury of a man possessed. But Chetling was good, better than Sam would have ever expected, and he managed to dodge many of Dean's advances, sending his brother to the ground more than once with a well placed hit. He could feel Kerri struggling in his arms, trying in vein to push the rag away from her wound, her breath coming out in short, shallow gasps.

Bramhurst was gone, dead and dust like he should have been centuries before, but they were far from safe. Bruce and Dean were still struggling for the gun, the other two pistols too far for any of them to reach, and Kerri was slipping away, her soul fading as blood pooled beneath her. And the worst part was that, even if Dean managed to get the gun, the roads around the mansion could still be impassable, and Sam was afraid that he and his brother would still be forced to watch Kerri die right before their eyes.

Sam's head snapped up when he heard Dean grunt. His brother was laying on his back, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, Chetling standing above him, gun trained on the downed hunter.

"She was as good as dead the minute she walked in that door. At least this way, her death can mean something."

"You're sick."

"No, Dean, I'm a hunter." He spoke confidently, moving around Dean and over towards the painting, his sharp eyes never leaving either brother.

Sam slide back into the wall, pulling Kerri even closer, shielding her with his large body. He didn't know what this freak had in mind, but he wasn't going to get any closer to Kerri.

"You'd rather she suffered?" Bruce began, pointing the gun towards both Kerri and Sam.

Sam's eyes drifted between Chetling and Dean, his brother's eyes narrowed, body tense. If looks could kill, Bruce Chetling would be nothing but a pile of skin and bones.

"Stay away from them." Dean growled, inching closer.

"She's in pain, an injury like that will take a while to bleed out. I'm doing what's right, what's humane."

"Bull shit. Now stay away from her."

"It can be over in mere seconds." He began softly, speaking directly at Kerri.

Sam looked down instantly, surprised to see Kerri's blue eyes blinking back at him, glassy and unfocused, but open.

She didn't say anything though, just leaned further into Sam, her weak arms wrapping around him, holding on for dear life. Sam instinctively tightened his grip when he felt her tremble, Dean's eyes burning into them as Chetling continued to aim the gun right at he and Kerri.

"Fine." The wayward hunter stated after a long silence, his tense grip on the gun never once loosening. "But, like I said, the roads are gone, you won't be able to make it through."

"Well, we won't know that for certain unless we try." Dean stated dryly, the lightning crashing again. And, faster than any of them could even blink, Chetling was gone.

"What the hell?" Dean breathed pushing himself to his feet. "This whole freaking house is like being stuck in a bad horror flick." He began, forcing a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he knelt in front of Sam and Kerri.

"You still with us?"

"I sure hope so, because if this is heaven then I want my money back." Kerri tried to joke, her voice so low and strained that both brothers had to lean in to hear her.

"Nope, you're still on good old planet earth."

"That's good." Kerri breathed, her eyes sliding closed once more.

"Hey, Ker, keep your eyes open."

"I'm tired."

"I know you are, but I need you to stay awake."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a glutton for punishment."

"I heard what he said, Dean. I know the roads are out."

"Yeah well, he was lying." Dean snapped, rising to his feet before helping Sam stand, Kerri still held tightly in his arms.

"Dean."

"Just, stop. You're not dead yet so quite talking like you are."

"I was just gonna ask you who was driving my car, because we're not leaving it here." Kerri smiled weakly, her half closed eyes focused on Dean.

"We'll get your car later."

"No way."

"This isn't something I'm gonna argue about right now."

"Then we're taking my car and leaving yours here."

"Like hell we are."

"Then we're gonna argue about it."

"Um, guys. Don't you think we should figure out how to get out before we fight over the cars. Besides, Kerri, we don't even know where yours is parked."

"Traitor."

"I was thinking we'd just walk out the front door." Dean shrugged, leading the way back to their room. "I mean, Bramhurst's gone."

"Yeah, but Chetling is still around here somewhere."

"So?"

"So, you think he's just gonna let us walk out of here?"

"Why not?"

"He tried to kill Kerri, Dean."

"Hey, I'm not agreeing with the guy, but he got his job done. He's wacked out, Sam, but all he was doing was hunting. Besides, why get his hands dirty when the storms could just do us in?"

"You're filling me with confidence, Dean." Kerri mumbled, the pain from her arm obviously overwhelming her.

"Let's just get to the cars and we'll figure it out from there."

They walked the rest of the way to their room in silence, all three too lost in thought to speak. The link was severed, and even though the painting was still hanging, completely intact on the wall, Sam was sure that for now, the killing was over. William said that it took certain souls to unlock the painting's dark powers, and that, without that key, Tir-na-nog was nothing more than a piece of art.

In all honesty, he was still trying to figure out why the painting worked between Dean and Kerri. William he understood. Once his wife was taken, he was open to any woman with similar attributes. He and his wife had had the link, had been able to unleash the power of the ancient magic. But Dean and Kerri, that Sam just didn't understand.

Yes, they were incredibly close, the closest friends he had really ever seen, but they had been separated for so long, lived such different lives, that there really shouldn't have been anything between them anymore. But then, like Bramhurst said, Tir-na-nog could see beyond black and while, love and hate, could see past the limits of the human mind. And apparently, there was something there that none of them understood.


	17. Chapter 17

_Well, here it is everyone, the final chapter of 'eternal'. thank you all so much for the great reviews and for sticking with the story. i hope you all enjoy the final chapter. _

**ETERNAL**

Chapter 17

Kerri leaned back against Dean, her energy finally failing, the blood still leaking down her arm, though the flow had thankfully lessened. She stirred a bit when Dean pressed another gauze against her wound, the older hunter holding her tightly, rubbing her arm gently with his free hand as he waited for her to still. They had made it back to the room in record time, Sam laying Kerri on the bed with Dean before packing up what few things they had. They needed help, and fast. Kerri could feel herself slipping away, feel the warmth leaving her body even as Dean wrapped Sam's jacket around her. And worst of all, was that she knew Dean could feel it, too.

She'd been shaking ever since Chetling vanished, the tremors only growing stronger as they made their way through the house. She was fighting, she really was, but she was just so tired. It was like running a marathon uphill, every muscle in her body ached, her lungs screaming for air, body crying out for rest. She just had to close her eyes, just for a moment, just long enough to catch her breath.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean started behind her, pulling her back from the sweet darkness she had been falling into. "Come on, Ker, you gotta stay awake."

"Just a few second, Dean."

"No, you gotta keep your eyes open for me."

"But I'm so tired."

"Humor me."

"Dean." Sam broke in, scanning the room one last time as he shoved the laptop in a bag. "We're good."

Kerri could feel Dean move behind her, his grip tightening as he slid the two of them off the bed. She held on to both his arms as they stood, swaying while the room around her spun. All she wanted to do was lay down, just close her eyes and let the world around her drift away. She welcomed the darkness, welcomed the rest, the silent reprieve. Everything had just become so hard, all her life falling apart after Evelyn and Tom's deaths.

And, ever since that life altering day, Kerri had let herself fall into the comforting arms of a childish dream. She had thought, hoped, that everything would be better, everything would be right, if Sam and Dean just came back, just once. They had always made things seem so right when they were children, had always brightened up her days, made her feel like she wasn't the outsider she knew she was.

But then they did come back, fell back into her life actually, and it didn't change anything. There had just been too many years between them, too much growing up done apart, and Kerri wasn't sure she would ever be able to get back even the smallest bit of what she had before that terrible day.

She felt Dean's arms around her shoulders and knees, felt herself being lifted, her left arm snaking weakly around his neck, but her mind was miles and years away. She was back in Valley, back with her sister, just sitting in the warm summer sun, watching the clouds race by over head. She wasn't fighting a losing battle for her life, wasn't laying in Dean's arms as he raced against both fate and time to save her. No, in her mind she was young again, free again, whole again, and it was so much better than what hunting had left her with. She could feel the warm bricks of the patio against her back, feel the hot sun on her cheeks, the summer breeze wrapping around her, fighting off the chill of the mansion.

"Hang in there, Kerri." Dean whispered in her ear, pulling her back to the present, back to the dark and icy halls of the house, the storms still raging just beyond the windows.

But she just couldn't hold on any longer, couldn't fight the darkness that had been creeping in long before they entered the mansion. Everything was just so screwed up, her life nothing more than tattered pieces of what could have been, and she was just too tired to care.

"Why?" She mumbled, Dean's grip tightening the instant she spoke.

"Because I asked you to."

"Cheater." Kerri mumbled, forcing her eyes opened. Dean never asked for anything, whether as an adult or as a child. So, when hell froze over and he did finally request something for himself, she could never deny him.

"Hey, I work with what I got."

Kerri just rested her head on Dean's shoulder, too tired to talk, struggling to keep her eyes open. All she wanted was to be out of that house, to be in her own home, fading away into the past just like the rest of her family had. But apparently, Dean wasn't going to let that be an option. He had promised long ago to keep her safe, and that was a promise she knew he would never allow himself to break.

The halls were practically empty given the extremely late hour, the trio managing to get out of the house without seeing another soul. And, after that, it was nothing more than a race against time and the elements. She curled further into Sam's jacket while Dean went for the car, her freezing body trying to find warmth and comfort wherever it could. Sam tightened his grip on her when he felt her move, leaning over her, shielding her from the driving rain. It was miserable and cold, Kerri's little bit of energy draining away as she shook, listening for the car, waiting for comfort.

And, as though in answer to her prayer, the roar of the impala's engine broke through the heavy silence a few minutes later. It was the sweetest sound she had ever heard, because it meant that, finally, she was going home, or at least trying to go home. She was growing more and more tired by the minute, her body finally giving out. It had only been hours, but to the injured girl, it felt like days, or even weeks. She felt a little of her energy return after Bramhurst died, but it wasn't anything compared to the amount she had lost.

But there was nothing she could do about any of that now. What happened had happened, and there was no going back in time and changing it. If she lived, if she died, it was all out of her hands. All she could do was hold on and hope that Dean's strength was enough for the both of them. She was pulled back from the darkness once more by Dean, the older hunter helping her into the passenger seat, pulling the jacket around her again before moving to the driver's side, Sam climbing in back.

She didn't say a word through any of it, though, her mind moving too slow to really process anything that was going on, her energy so low that she couldn't even muster up the strength to speak. And so, she just laid her head against the cool, rain soaked window, hearing Sam and Dean as they spoke, but not really listening to what was being said. She let the hum of the engine lull her, let the warmth of the car's interior wrap around all her senses, calm her burning nerves. They were out of there, her soul no longer trapped inside the painting, and at the moment, that was all that mattered to her. That was, until she saw the line of cars parked along the drive.

"Stop." She tried to yell, her voice breaking with the strain. But, thankfully the radio was off, and both brothers heard her.

"What?" Sam began, looking around, scanning the car for some sign of distress. But Kerri just smiled and pointed out the window.

"My car."

"You made us stop for your car?"

"Yeah, go get it."

"No. You're bleeding to death, we need to get you to a hospital."

"What if the police show up and find my car. Someone's bound to notice that Bramhurst isn't there anymore."

"Well then I'll get it later."

"Sam." Dean broke in, his voice quiet, yet still full of force. "We better just get it now."

"Dean--." But Dean just raised his eyebrows, cutting his brother off with the look.

Sam huffed, climbing out of the car. "Thanks, Sam." Kerri smiled weakly, her eyes half closed and glassy.

"No problem." He tried to smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll keep close behind you two, call if anything happens." And with that he closed the door, leaving Dean and Kerri alone.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for classic cars." Dean chided a few moments later, the impala cutting a path through the rain and mud, Sam and the firebird close behind.

"Yeah, I am." Kerri mumbled, still staring at the dark forest. She really was grateful that Dean stood behind her about the car. It was a stupid thing to worry about, she knew that, but it was her car, something her family had had since she was a baby, and she just couldn't bare to see it go. But, what was more, was that it was also Evelyn's car.

Tom had given it to her when she was younger, Kerri passing it up for her grandfather's old truck. It had made sense at the time, Kerri needed something she could haul her tools and windows around in, and the firebird just didn't cut it. But after their deaths she just couldn't bring herself to drive anything else, her truck parked in a shed nearly three years ago, and never touched since.

"I'm sorry, Kerri." Dean's voice broke through the heavy silence. Kerri closed her eyes for a moment, praying for strength before answering her friend.

"I've already told you that this isn't your fault."

"That's not what I'm sorry for."

"Then what?"

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I never called to let you know how Sam was, I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner."

"You didn't really come back at all, Dean. At least not on purpose."

She immediately regretter her remark when she heard Dean pull in a breath, shifting in the seat before answering her, his voice quiet.

"I know."

"Would you have come back? You know, if Michael and Annabel hadn't stepping in, would you have eventually come back on your own?"

"I don't know."

Kerri laughed softly, though there was no real humor behind it. Ever since her family had been killed she's held onto a childish belief that Dean would find her, that he would come back and save her. But had it not been for a freak coincidence, the two would have never seen each other again.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Kerri?"

"It's just. I waited for you, you know, after the second fire. I kept sitting around, listening for the impala."

"I meant to, I did. It's just--."

"Time got away from you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

The pair road on in silence, neither really knowing what to say to one another as the impala lurched and slid its way along the rain soaked, but thankfully passable roads. Too many years had come between them, there was no other way to look at it. The last time they had seen each other they hadn't been hunters, hell, they hadn't even been adults. They were both sixteen then, and now they were nearing thirty. And they both knew that no amount of 'I'm sorries' could fix their tattered friendship. They had both just suffered through too much, lost too much, and somewhere along the line, they changed.

Kerri was barely conscious by the time they made it to the hospital, Dean pulling her from the car before the engine has even begun to cool. The emergency room staff struggled with Dean for a few minutes before giving up, allowing the determined man to carry her into the exam room, never leaving her side as the nurses checked her over. Her blood pressure was dangerously low, a fever climbing as she sat, but the blood flowing from her arm had lessened a great deal and, after reviewing her charts and x-rays the doctors declared her 'extremely lucky' and stitched her up.

But, "extremely lucky" didn't seem at all right to Kerri. Everything about her life was falling to pieces around her, the past she held onto so dearly eroding away, crumbling beneath her feet.

"You awake over there?" Dean asked, shooting a glance at her as she stared out the passenger window once more, the hospital staff telling her to take it easy and sending her home.

"Huh? Yeah."

"How're you feeling?"

"Like there's a big, gaping hole in my shoulder."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"You think we need to go back and burn that painting?"

"I thought it didn't burn."

"Yeah, but, maybe it will now, you know, with Bramhurst gone."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"So, no soul sucking?"

"Nope, no soul sucking."

"Good…….. You hungry?"

"I guess a little. Why?"

"No real reason, Sam just called and said he was cooking dinner."

"Sam knows how to cook?"

"I'm not all that sure, actually. But, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"He's feeling guilty about letting you out of his sight--."

"Oh my god. The two of you probably hold places one and two in the record book for biggest guilts."

"Huh?"

"This isn't your fault, and it isn't Sam's. I went on a hunt, I got banged up on the hunt. End of story."

"Yeah, but--."

"Yeah, but nothing. And if you two don't stop killing me with kindness I'm gonna boot you both right out of my house."

"You'd never do that."

"Oh no. Why not?"

"Because we're rays of sunshine."

"I think that's an exaggeration."

"Besides, you can't throw us out, I've got twelve years of pranks to make up for. Does Tim Collins still live near here?"

"Dean?"

"Look, Kerri, you were right, if I hadn't been attacked by that spirit, I never would have come back here. But that's my fault, not yours. I should have called, I should have driven my ass back here, but I didn't, and I'm sorry. And I promise that I won't make that mistake again."

Kerri smiled, turning from the window to face the older Winchester. They had both screwed up, both let far too many years pass between them, but fate had decided to give them a second chance, and it was a chance that neither was going to waste.


End file.
